


Hotel of Doom

by Darklordi



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Demons, Hell, Other, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklordi/pseuds/Darklordi
Summary: Right after the events of Doom (2016).After Samuel Hayden's infamous betrayal, the Doom Slayer is expelled through a new dimensional portal. However, the Slayer finds himself trapped in a hell which he did not even know existence. In this completely foreign place but where the demons seem to know him, he will meet Charlie, the young princess of this hell, who curiously, also seems to know the Slayer, at least by reputation.The Slayer will then discover that his legend extends far beyond what he could have imagined.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Doom Slayer (Doom)/Charlie Magne
Comments: 38
Kudos: 185





	1. Unknown Hell

_"You´ve won! It´s over. You stopped the invasion and closed the portal....But it´s come at a price. Argent, VEGA, this entire operation! You see, I´ve watched your work-come to understand your motivation. You think the only way is to kill them all-leave nothing behind....and you may be right. But we can´t just shut it all down. Without Argent Energy, it will be worse. I don´t expect you to agree, but with this! We can continue our work!  
I am not the villain of this story. I do what I do because there is no choice. Our time is up. I can´t kill you, but I won´t have you standing in our way! Until we see each other again..."

The last words of Doctor Samuel Hayden's cyber voice still resonated in the mind of the Doom Slayer ... the images scrolled non-stop in his head, like the scene of a film looped ... he, immobilized, and Hayden facing him, seizing the crucible and revealing a large blade of red energy crossed by symbols, then moving away, leaving the Slayer to his fate ...  
Everything was going very quickly then. The Slayer was swallowed by a new portal without being able to resist, and for minutes which seemed an insufferable eternity, he fell in the middle of a meander of energies mixing with each other in an infernal whirlwind. While struggling in the midst of this chaos and falling with great speed into the unknown, the Slayer gradually let anger invade him ... he had fought and had been able to prevent a new demonic invasion, all this to obtain at the end that a betrayal ... Samuel Hayden ... this damn robot, this traitor made of metal ... he would make him pay! No matter how long it would take or the means to return, he would find it and tear off Hayden's mechanical members one by one to strike him with, to the point of reducing him to a heap of junk that even the most shabby garbage dump would not want.  
As the Doom Slayer moaned in rage, the voice of Vega, the artificial intelligence of the station on Mars and who had brought invaluable help to the Slayer during its journey, was heard in his helmet.  
_ "The chaotic energy of this meander confuses my sensors! However, I detect an energy peak closer and closer ... a dimensional tear will open in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... "  
Indeed, the Slayer managed to look over his shoulder and saw the corridors forming this unstable energy tunnel tearing little by little as if it were paper, letting out from the void a blinding flash that forced the man to close eyes and protect yourself with your hands. Without his being able to act, his body disappeared in the tear.  
He ignored how much time passed ... a second? One day? Who knows, one year? But suddenly, the Slayer was violently spit out of the tear and when his vision returned to normal, he could see that he was now falling in the middle of a red sky filled with threatening black clouds. But what struck him the most and made him frown, was the gigantic red pentagram covering the sky ... although he guessed where he was, the Slayer felt that something was wrong ...  
Then looking down, the Slayer raised an eyebrow, perplexed. Several kilometers below him was a huge city, which could look like any human city with these buildings and everything, but more sinister ... The Slayer knew he was in hell, but still .. . it was not the same hell he had already seen ...  
_ "I don't know where we are ... no matter how hard I look, I can't find any file on this place in my memory ..." announced Vega's calm voice. The Slayer was not really surprised. Suddenly, the armor heat sensors began to panic. Indeed, despite himself and as he got closer to the ground, the Slayer began to pick up speed, falling like a meteorite.  
_ "Be careful! Heat is constantly increasing! I will make the armor systems hold up! Prepare for the impact, it will be very violent!!" said Vega. No shit sherlock, thought the Slayer, who after all the indications, prepared to land, on his feet or not.   
_ "Attention, building in rapid approach! Inevitable impact!" warned Vega. The Slayer looked down and indeed, just below him and getting closer and faster, there was a large building with a luminous sign at its top ... Happy Hotel.  
"Oh...shit..." thought the Slayer in his head.  
*************  
It was definitely not a good day, Charlie had to recognize it despite all her positive temper. Locked in her small private office on the ground floor of the hotel, the young demoness and princess of hell breathed heavily, dropping back on the back of her chair, looking disappointed. During a new broadcast of 666 news, the hateful presenter Katie Killjoy did not hesitated to again lower the idea of Charlie, saying that wanting to help the demons in redemption by hoping that they become better, was as useful like putting shit on a pancake by hoping it would become nutella.  
_ "What a bitch! If I meet her again, I will kill her!" had then vociferated ferociously Vaggie after hearing this statement on television, to which Charlie had asked her to calm down, telling her that it was useless to focus on this despicable presenter, and that it was better to be focus on the management of the hotel. But deep inside her, Charlie was feeling more and more depressed, seeing all the bad publicity that the media of hell made plunge on her and her project. She would have liked to call her parents, to ask them for advice, but had not found the strength to press the button on her phone ...  
Faced with Charlie's request to want to be alone in her office, Vaggie had gone to calm down a little outside. Angel Dust, as usual, was probably somewhere looking for his next dose of drugs. Charlie was alone, or almost, Niffty and Husk were normally there to work in the establishment, that was their role. Alastor, he ... was probably in his business, and it was not worse, his company was not really the most desirable at those times, Charlie said to herself.  
Rising silently from her seat, the young princess walked slowly towards the small fireplace where burned some logs. Leaning her hand on the marble, Charlie stayed there, contemplating the little undulating flames and gradually devouring the logs. Charlie sighed. Never had she felt so helpless and isolated ...  
_ "This day couldn't be worse ... oh please, someone help me ... send me a sign ..." she sighed sadly, a tear running down her cheek, almost praying to be heard, expecting no response of any kind. She was a demon, princess of hell and the laughing stock of all ... who would help her?  
But as she wiped the tear from her cheek, Charlie opened her eyes as dull and repeated shocks, closer and closer, were heard in the floors above.  
_"What...?" Charlie barely had time to react and turn around when a large burning form passed through the ceiling and floor of his office at high speed, letting Charlie jump in fear and utter a little cry of panic. Snuggled against the wall next to the fireplace, eyes round with amazement, Charlie remained frozen for long seconds, looking at the gaping hole which had ripped open the floor. With her heart still pounding in her chest, Charlie timidly advanced, looking up to find in amazement that the thing that had fallen had passed through the entire hotel, forming holes on each floor. Standing near the hole in her office, Charlie looked down. Nothing, except the darkness of the cellar located under the establishment. This is where the thing fell.  
Charlie rushed out of her office and ran to the reception hall where the bar was located. She found Husk, sleeping and snoring loudly on the counter, surrounded by many empty bottles. Unbelievable. Even the noise and violence of the shock hadn't been enough to wake him up.  
Sighing in annoyance, Charlie headed for the door marked with a "staff only" sign, where behind was the staircase leading to the cellar. She pressed the switch which turned on a sizzling red light. At the same time curious but also worried about what might have fallen, Charlie descended with a cautious step, swallowing slightly.  
She arrived at the bottom, to enter a rather dark and very dusty space, kingdom of cobwebs and odds and ends of all kinds sleeping for years. It is true that Charlie had not really paid attention to the storage of the cellar and that one of his days, Niffty should do a great cleaning here.  
But for now, Charlie focused on why she had come here. It was not very difficult to find. A large pile of floor and wall debris, having raised a cloud of dust, had formed, just below the hole through which the thing had fallen. Having brought a flashlight with her in case, Charlie lit it and lit the pile.  
_ "Oh great ..." sighed Charlie, running her hand over her face "... now, the sky of hell itself is after me ... damn it, I don't even know if we are covered in this kind of situation ... Alastor will laugh when he knows..."  
Charlie turned around and as she took her phone to call Vaggie and tell her, a noise caught her attention ... the pile of debris ... he had just moved slightly, she had not dreamed ... Charlie stayed silent and made a backward movement when the pieces of wood and bricks forming the pile started to tremble ... suddenly, a large and thick arm, mechanical in appearance came out with force ... Surprised, Charlie fell almost upside down, round eyes and an open and dumb mouth, while a large humanoid figure, measuring more than two meters, was extricating itself from the debris. It was like a living armor of green color, covered with dust and still smoking.

The Doom Slayer had already fallen from great heights before, but not as much. His armor had absorbed all the shocks, but the impact was still very hard. Having spread the debris above him, the Slayer was able to get back on his feet, recovering his spirits a little while Vega made a point on the systems of the armor which obviously, had not been damaged despite the height, the heat and shock.  
The Slayer began to look around, as Vega's voice was heard.  
_ "Presence of demon detected, right in front, very close."  
The Slayer then lowered his eyes, to see five meters from him, curled up against a wall and trembling with fear, a demon unlike anything he had seen so far.  
She had a human appearance and was 5 feet 7 tall. She had long curly blonde hair, a snow-white face, black around her eyes, black lips and pink cheeks. She was dressed very strangely, for a demon. A white shirt under a pink tuxedo, a black bow tie, black pants and black heeled shoes.   
She looked at him with big terrified eyes and dared not move.  
_ "I don't know what kind of demon it is ... she doesn't seem dangerous ..." said Vega. But despite her cute face and innocent appearance, the Doom Slayer knew more than anyone that you shouldn't trust appearances. The demons deceit was matched only by their cruelty.  
From his back, the Slayer seized one of his oldest companions: his faithful pump-action shotgun, which he loaded with two new cartridges, then with a heavy step and without hesitation, advanced towards the girl, who saw him do so, gasped with intense fear and wanted to run away. 

Charlie tried to run up the stairs, but she felt with terror the big cold hand of the man grabbing her by the neck with strength, lifting her from the ground as if she was nothing and coming to block her against the wall.  
Charlie moaned in terror, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she was held firmly by this stranger, the latter threatening her with his weapon. The man's helmet was now facing her, and she could see briefly behind this visor, two eyes looking at her darkly. She could guess the monstrous strength of this man. He could break her neck like a twig and rip-off her head with a simple move of his hand. Seeing the double-cannon right under her chin and ready to blow her head in pieces, Charlie closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and stopped struggling.  
_ "Please don't kill me ... I didn't do anything wrong ..." begged the young princess. She expected no pity from this terrifying-looking stranger, but surprisingly, he did nothing, just looking at her while keeping her under the threat of his gun.  
_"What is your name?" said a strange calm voice from the man's helmet.  
_ "Wh ... what?" moaned Charlie, opening an eye. The voice was then heard again.   
_ "I am Vega. I am a very sophisticated artificial intelligence, and I speak on behalf of the Doom Slayer. He demands your name, and that you tell him where he is. A little advice: cooperate without fussing."  
At the mention of this name, Charlie's eyes opened wide again, but this time in stupor mixed with fear. Her heart beat faster and stronger than ever.  
_ "You ... you said ... the ... D ... Doom Slayer?" she stammered.


	2. Hellcome to the Happy Hotel

A few moments earlier ...

After watching the new 666 News show and hearing Katie Killjoy's mean words about Charlie and her project, Vaggie had to get out of the hotel and go for a walk in the city streets to calm her nerves. Angel Dust had decided to accompany her, on the one hand to monitor her, but also to take the opportunity to re-stock his drugs.  
In the parking lot of a small suburban store, Vaggie paced back and forth, nervous and scowling, thinking of the thousand and one ways to torture Katie to make her pay, while Angel Dust entered change and pressed in front of a distributor the drug named "Angel Dust" button. Seeing him cheerfully sniffing the little bag of white powder he had just taken from the hatch, Vaggie sighed in annoyance.  
_ "You did not need to accompany me if you just wanted to take drugs! I can very well manage on my own!" growled Vaggie, having to refrain from strangling him.  
_ "You really take me for a fucking drug addict ..." replied Angel Dust while putting a coin back in the machine "... which is surely the case. Anyway, Charlie didn't want you to stay alone, so I came."  
_ "Katie Killjoy ... this stiletto heel slut ... I don't know what keeps me from going to tell her my way of thinking ..." Vaggie gritted her teeth, having to hold back her anger. Angel Dust then came to her, taking her by the shoulder.  
_ "And what's the point? To get Charlie in more trouble and make the hotel even more bad publicity? Oh yes, I'm sure she will love this plan."  
_ "Your irony is not funny, Angel ..." replied Vaggie dryly, but having to admit that he was not wrong. Vaggie turned around, sighing heavily and now showing a more worried, sadder look.  
_ "It's because ... I really worry about Charlie ..." she explained "... as a princess from hell, she has so many responsibilities ... she really believes in this project and that things can get better for us, and I want to help her ... she's the best person in this fucking world... I believe in her ..."  
_ "Holy shit! What is that?!" suddenly exclaimed Angel Dust, his eyes raised to the sky. Interrupted but puzzled, Vaggie turned and froze when she saw what he was looking at.  
Farther on, falling at full speed from the heights of the red sky, a ball of fire headed straight for ... the roof of the Happy Hotel.  
_ "What the... oh no... Charlie ..." gasped Vaggie with fear. Without further ado, she started running as fast as possible towards the hotel. Seeing her do so, Angel Dust grabbed as many sachets of drugs in his four arms and ran to follow her.  
*********  
Back to the present moment ...

Charlie wished she was in a nightmare and woke up in bed, but that was not the case. She had heard the name of this stranger. He was ... the Doom Slayer. Swallowing, still held and threatened by the man, Charlie decided to obey the advice of Vega's artificial voice, and to answer the Slayer's question if she did not want to end in pieces.  
_ "I ... my name is Charlie ..." she stuttered, trying to keep calm "... you are here in hell, and currently in my establishment, the Happy Hotel."  
The Doom Slayer looked puzzled.  
_ "This version of hell is unknown to the Slayer ..." explained Vega.  
_ "Well, I don't know if there are several versions of hell or not ..." said Charlie "... I was born here and have never left my world. As a princess, I had too many responsibilities and my parents would never have wanted ..."  
Faced with this explanation, the Slayer's expression changed and his gaze darkened, strengthening his grip on Charlie who felt it and was interrupted.  
_ "You are the princess of this hell? Answer and don't lie!" then ordered Vega's voice following the Slayer's thoughts.  
_ "Oh shit ..." whispered Charlie with fear "... uh ... y ... yes ... I ... I am the daughter of Lucifer and Lilith, the monarchs of hell ... "  
Charlie was trembling, clenching his teeth and expecting that when faced with this answer, the Slayer decided to kill her. However, he still did not act and had another question.  
_ "And ... do you plan to invade the earth and eradicate humanity?!" asked Vega. Charlie seemed very surprised by this question.  
_ "No, not that I know in any case ... I have never been on earth, I have never even seen a human, until now ... my only goal here is to protect my people and to give them a chance to become better ..."  
Charlie explained, but did not expect the Slayer to believe her. Demons wanting to be better? However, the Slayer listened to her, and even if this idea seemed such absurd, he guessed in the voice and in the way of speaking of the young princess, that she was sincere. Charlie closed her eyes again, tears in her eyes, able to feel the double cannons of the gun on her chin, ready to explode her head. Then, to her surprise, the Slayer's hand released her, letting her fall to her feet. Opening her eyes, she saw the man in armor putting his weapon behind his back, in silence.  
_ "The Slayer believes you ... you are not like the demons he has been able to meet so far ... he feels that you are sincere, and for that, he has to decide to let you live .. "said Vega.  
_ "T ... thank you ..." Charlie sighed in relief.

Charlie, followed by the imposing form of the Slayer, went up from the cellar and invited him to follow her into the reception hall of the hotel, where the bar was located. The Slayer then saw this cat-like winged demon, Husk, still asleep and snoring on the counter. He also saw a small cyclops demon, restless and running everywhere, cleaning the furniture.  
_ "Don't pay attention to them. It's Husk and Niffty. They're part of my staff. They're not dangerous." Charlie explained, to prevent the Slayer from murdering them. Charlie watched the man look around, watching the room. If he had known there were hotels in hell ... it almost looked like a bad joke. He then looked down to see the little cyclops, Niffty, holding a feather duster in her little hand and dusting his dusty leg.  
_ "Oh there, it's all dirty here, quickly, remove the dust and ..." Niffty spoke very quickly, like an excited, but when she saw the Slayer looking at her without saying anything, she preferred stop and move away as quickly as possible.  
_ "Obviously, business is not going strong in your hotel ..." remarked Vega, noting the inexistent presence of customers. Charlie sighed.  
_ "Well ... let's say that I opened this hotel to offer a chance of redemption to my people, to save them ..." she explained. The Slayer raised an eyebrow. A redemption hotel for demons? He slowly shook his head. Vega replied.  
_ "If there is one kind of creature that will never change, it is demons. The Slayer can confirm that."  
_ "I am convinced of the contrary, at least in this hell." Charlie said. But the Slayer, through Vega's voice, remained on its positions.  
_ "One hell or another, they're all the same."  
Charlie looked annoyed, but did not insist any more, seeing that the man seemed categorical on this point. However, Charlie was determined to show him that in this hotel, the demons knew how to be welcoming.  
_ "Um ... do you want to drink something?" Charlie asked shyly, pointing to the rows of bottles behind the bar. The Slayer watched for a few seconds, then gave his answer with a simple nod. Charlie smiled and walked over to the bar.  
_ "Come on Husk, wake up!!" the princess raised her voice, hitting Husk hard on the head to wake him up. The demon cat suddenly opened his scowling eyes and straightened, rubbing his head.  
_ "Raaah, my head ..." he grumbled annoyingly "... ah, Charlie it's you ... and ... hey, but who is this big asshole in armor behind you?! It's not halloween, man!"  
Seeing Husk start to mock openly and noticing the Slayer's fist crackling slightly, Charlie acted immediately and slapped her hand on Husk's mouth to silence him.  
_ "Husk, please shut up and serve a drink to our guest, and above all, in the name of hell, be polite ..." Charlie mumbled to her bartender, with great insistence in her gaze. Husk was about to answer, but Charlie didn't give him time to speak and whispered something.  
_ "It's the Doom Slayer ..."  
At the mention of this name, Husk seemed to lose his confidence and his scowl, opening wide round eyes, as if he had seen his worst nightmare come to life before him. Behind Charlie, a few meters away, the Slayer remained motionless like a statue, arms folded, but Husk could feel his heavy gaze behind the visor, hamming him.  
_ "Immediately, boss ..." said Husk, forcing himself to smile. "What will it be for you, sir?"  
Charlie pulled away, inviting the Slayer to come and sit on a stool, but the Slayer preferred to stay on his feet, his arms leaning on the counter.  
_ "The strongest thing you have." said Vega's voice. Husk obeyed and ran immediately to prepare the drink, but also to move away as much as possible. Charlie couldn't believe it, it was the first time she had seen Husk shudder in front of someone. Even Alastor didn't have this effect on him, and yet he was one of the scariest demons.  
A few minutes later, Charlie sits on a stool, next to the Slayer, and not daring to speak, watched him grab the glass filled with a translucent-looking alcohol. The Slayer barely lifted his helmet, just showing the bottom of his head, and in one go, swallowed the drink and put the glass down. Not a cough, not a shudder, nothing. Charlie and Husk were impressed by the man's resistance, having already seen demons fall to the ground after drinking this mixture.  
_ "Not bad ..." said Vega, expressing the feeling of the Slayer. Charlie said nothing, examining carefully, from bottom to top, the Slayer's armor. It was really imposing, impressive and intimidating, as much as the description that was made ... in ... some stories that Charlie had already heard ...  
Sensing Charlie's gaze on him, the Slayer slowly turned his head towards her. The young princess then looked away, shy, cheeks slightly reddened with discomfort.  
_ "If you have a question, say it ... he's listening ..." said Vega politely.  
_ "Well ... forgive me for appearing so indiscreet, but ... what are you doing here in our world?" Charlie asked, hoping not to appear rude to the man.  
The Slayer then returned his gaze to his empty glass in front of him. Thinking of Samuel Hayden's treacherous betrayal, he felt anger rising inside him. Seeing him tremble with anger and shattering the glass in his hand, Charlie gasped, fearing she might be the cause of this anger. But very quickly, the Slayer managed to control himself.  
_ "Forgive him, he's impulsive in nature ..." explained Vega "... to tell the truth, he arrived here by chance. The Slayer was on the planet Mars, and had just prevented a new demonic invasion. Unfortunately, a robot, Doctor Samuel Hayden, betrayed the Slayer and banished him into a dimensional tunnel. This is how he got here... to tell the truth, he and I have no idea how to leave this place yet."  
_ "I ... I'm sorry to hear that ..." Charlie replied sincerely. She thought about it, seeming to hesitate and Husk, guessing what she was going to offer, motioned him a categorical no. However, she was the bump.  
_ "Look ... if you don't have anywhere to go ... you could ... stay here until you find a solution to your problem." proposed the young princess. Husk, on his side, was in shock. The Slayer stared at her first without saying anything. The idea of living, even temporarily, in a hotel in hell, made him want to laugh because it was so absurd. However, what else could he do? He knew nothing of this world, and who else but the princess of this kingdom could better help him to know more?  
_ "He accepts your proposal ..." declared Vega to Charlie, to which, the princess smiled friendly and extended her little hand to the Slayer.  
_ "So ... welcome to the Happy Hotel." she said enthusiastically. Although not used to shaking hands, even less with demons, the Slayer, faced with the girl's sincerity and innocence, made an effort and shook her hand gently. Even though he did it in a reserved way, Charlie was satisfied.  
Suddenly the door of the hotel opened in a fast way, slamming against the wall. Immediately and keeping his elite soldier senses always on the alert, the Doom Slayer grabbed his shotgun, turning himself towards the door and preparing to shoot, under Charlie's stunned gaze.


	3. Who is the Doom Slayer?

_"NO!!"  
Charlie had screamed when she noticed the two people who had just rushed into the hotel. The Doom Slayer, however, remained motionless, standing in front of the two new demons who had just appeared on the threshold and remained frozen, eyes wide open in front of the barrels of the shotgun which threatened to transform their faces into bloody lint. The Slayer raised an eyebrow in front of these two strangers so strange.  
The first was female, with a thin body, light gray skin, long white hair tied by a pink knot. His only eye was pink and light yellow, and his other eye was missing, replaced by a pink X. She was dressed in a white dress with a short skirt, long navy blue gloves, a choker of the same color, and on her legs, navy blue and pink stockings.  
The other demon was even more bizarre. In size, he was the tallest of all. He had an androgynous appearance and almost looked like a spider with his four arms. White fur and spiky white hair covered his thin body. One of his eyes was dark, and he wore a golden tooth in his sharp teeth. He was dressed in a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bow tie, pink gloves, and long tight black shorts. He was holding small plastic bags in his hands that contained a strange but seemingly white drug powder.  
Charlie immediately ran to the Doom Slayer, placing her hands on the cannons and trying to force him to lower the shotgun.  
_ "No, please, stop! These are Vaggie and Angel Dust, friends of mine! They live here, with me." explained the princess to the Doom Slayer. The latter seemed hesitant for a moment, but now trusting Charlie, decided to believe her and slowly lowered his weapon.  
_ "Charlie!" Vaggie then exclaimed with relief on seeing her, and coming to hug her with force, to which Charlie hugged her in return. "I was so scared for you, hon. Are you okay?"  
_ "Don't worry, I have nothing. On the contrary, I have made a new friend." Charlie replied to reassure her, kissing her affectionately on the forehead. Vaggie smiled to see that Charlie was unharmed, but soon lost her smile as she turned her attention to the Slayer, whom she looked at with more than obvious fear. Angel Dust did not seem intimidated at all and on the contrary, approached very close to palpate with his hand, the torso of the Slayer's armor.  
_ "Well, what musculature you must have under this armor! I would love to see it with my eyes, and maybe, touch..." said Angel with a teasing smile. Under his visor, the Slayer remained marble in front of the offer and did not seem to really appreciate that this demon touched his armor. Seeing Angel's behavior, Vaggie tensed up with fear, expecting Angel to be torn to pieces within seconds. Husk even hid behind the bar so as not to see the horror that would follow.  
_ "Being a friend of Charlie, the Slayer exceptionally agrees to leave you alive ... but if you still dare to touch his armor in this way, your suffering will be unimaginable ..." then explained the voice of Vega who expressed the felt of the Slayer towards Angel.  
"Oh, I love that! You know how to excite the senses ..." replied Angel with excitement.  
_ "Angel, come over there, I have to talk to you now!" Vaggie urged him eagerly, glaring at him and pulling him by the arm towards the side of the bar. Charlie was perplexed, but saw in the look of her girlfriend, that she also asked her to come and join the private conversation.  
_ "Uh ... please excuse me for a minute ..." Charlie said politely to the Slayer. The man nodded briefly.   
Charlie arrived at the bar, while Vaggie, with a sudden movement, pushed Angel against the counter, without his understanding why.  
_ "But what's up with you, Vaggie? Have you decided to go crazy today?" said the androgynous demon, puzzled.  
_ "Consider yourself lucky, moron, I just saved your life!" Vaggie openly criticized, slapping him on the shoulder, just before turning with a stern look at Charlie. "And you, Charlie ... can I know what the fuck he's doing here?!" she asked, mentioning who she knew without showing him.   
_ "Uh ... well ... in fact, he himself does not know it ... he says he was carried away in a dimensional portal which brought him here. He fell from the sky, directly in our hotel." explained the princess.  
_ "A stranger from another dimension, huh? Even more exciting! I had never tried it before!" smiled Angel with a bright eye. Vaggie gritted her teeth, refraining from knocking him out, and focused on Charlie, taking her gently by the shoulders.  
_ "Charlie ... you know I love you and you have all my trust and support ... but damn, you know who he is, right? The Doom Slayer!"  
Vaggie's voice, which usually knew how to be strong, was filled with a fear that she couldn't hide, even hesitating to pronounce the name.  
_ "Doom what?" asked Angel. Charlie, Vaggie and Husk then looked at him like he was the last moron, which he didn't understand either.  
_ "Please, Angel, tell me you're not serious this time. You obviously know who he is." Vaggie sighed in despair, remembering the time she had to explain to him who the Radio Demon was.  
_ "Should I? I told you, I'm not interested in all these stories." Angel replied, shrugging his shoulders limply and sitting on a bar stool. Angel's ignorance made Vaggie want to kill him with her spear, but Charlie calmed her and glanced over her shoulder. The Slayer was still there, at the entrance of the hall, back against a wall and arms crossed, without moving, like a statue and silently watching the conversation.  
Vaggie gathered her calm, taking a deep breath, and prepared to tell Angel, the legends about the man known as "the Hell Walker" or "The bane of hells".  
_ "We don't know who he really is, but he's been there for as long as we can remember ... since time immemorial, the satanic chants and sacrilegious texts mention him and even the most powerful infernal monarchs shit in their pants just by hearing his name ... his only companions are death, destruction and violence ... since always, he leaves behind mountains of corpses and seas of blood ... he is the nemesis of all the demons ... the hand of god, the dark messiah, the vengeful one ... he is ... the Doom Slayer."  
While listening to the terrifying description made by Vaggie, Charlie saw in her mind, saturated and horrifying images forming, like flashes of moments already passed ... she saw there the desolation, the war and the violence at its climax. the Doom Slayer was there, lonely, armed to the teeth, standing at the top of a mountain of dead demons, mercilessly massacring hordes of horrible demons encircling him and attacking him from all directions, in the middle of vast devastated and barren plains, under a dark sky spitting fire ... heads were cut off, limbs and guts torn apart with incredible violence, blood spurting in torrents ... his armor covered in blood, and crushing under his boot the skull of a demon, the Slayer straightened, letting out a howl of rage under his helmet, letting hear his own voice, before leaping again into the fray, armed with a chainsaw...  
_ "Charlie?!"  
The princess gasped, as if waking from a horrible nightmare, to see Vaggie, Angel and Husk, looking at her with concern.  
_ "Are you okay? You looked ... somewhere else ..." said Vaggie, concerned and touching the cheeks of her girlfriend with her hands. Charlie seemed confused by what she had just seen ... it reminded her of the stories she had heard before, when she was little ... those scary stories ... slowly, she looked over her shoulder again, but this time, more fearful of the Slayer ... like many, she knew the legends about him, but now she was not so sure that it was just stories ...  
_ "If what you say is true ..." said Angel to Vaggie "... do you think he came here to slaughter us all?"  
_ "I wouldn't even be surprised ..." replied Vaggie coldly, crossing her arms.  
_ "But it's strange, if he wanted to kill us, he would have already done it." Charlie then intervened towards her friends.  
_ "Maybe he's just waiting for the moment to." Vaggie said to her "You know, the Slayer's cruelty is matched only by its violence."  
_"You have finished?" suddenly asked Vega's voice behind Charlie. Everyone jumped in surprise and fear, beating hearts, seeing the Slayer standing right behind them, arms crossed and waiting in silence. How did he manage to come in silence without being noticed? In front of the intimidated faces and not daring to answer, Vega spoke again for the Slayer.  
_ "You know, in order to dispel your fears, know that the Slayer only kills demons who try to invade and destroy other worlds. If what you say is true and your intentions are only to offer better living conditions for your people, the Slayer will not get involved."  
_ "But what will happen if your presence is noticed by others? If the population discovers that you are there ..." Charlie spoke, fearing the consequences of such news among the demons of the city.  
_ "Uh ... it's not to scare you, but ... I think they already know ..." said Angel, who discreetly looked behind the curtain of one of the hall windows and motioned for Charlie to come and see, and she did.  
_ "Oh shit ..." she gasped. Outside, in the street in front of the hotel, teams of photographers and television had gathered and seemed to be waiting, filming and taking photos in front of the building. Behind them, a growing crowd of curious people was forming.  
_"What's going on?" asked Vega.  
_ "The press! The television! They are all there!!" Charlie panicked.   
**********   
Meanwhile...

_ "Good evening, Pentagram city! We are interrupting your program for a special 666 news flash! I am Tom Trench, accompanied by the talented Katie Killjoy."  
_ "Thank you, Tom! Indeed, around 7 p.m. this evening, thousands of pairs of eyes witnessed the fall of what seemed to be a ball of fire coming straight from the sky. A phenomenon never before seen here in our city ! It seems that the object fell directly into the Happy Hotel, which as I remind those who have a short memory, is currently held by the little princess Charlie, and her idea of demonic utopia as useful as rubbing your balls with a cheese grater."  
_ "Hmm ... thank you Katie for these very useful details! In short, our teams are already on site as you can see in the images. Our special correspondent, Max, is also on site... Do you hear us, Max?!"  
**********   
In the hotel...

_ "Raah, great!!" Vaggie growled nervously and almost tearing her hair out. "It couldn't have been worse! If ever 666 news and their band of vultures thirsty for scoop, discover the Slayer here, in our hotel, we are all screwed up!!"  
_ "I know, I know ..." replied Charlie who was going around in panic, biting her nails, already thinking of the articles that would come out of this case and the even more monstrous mockery of Katie towards her... " ... what to do? What to do?!"  
Angel, Husk and Niffty took care of making sure all the window curtains in the hall were closed. The Slayer, on the other hand, strangely kept calm, taking care to prepare his weapon and waiting firmly for those who dared to try to enter.  
_ "If there should be no witnesses, don't worry, the Slayer will not leave any." Vega said. Charlie and the others looked at each other, knowing full well that he would do it without hesitation.   
**********  
Meanwhile, outside the hotel...

As reporters and photographers approached the windows of the hotel, trying to see what was going on inside, a person stepped out of a nearby alley, watching closely the crowd that had formed in front of the hotel. A demon elegantly dressed, showing a big smile and holding in his hands a cane.  
_ "Well, well ... what's going on here then?" he muttered in his carnivorous smile and a clever red eye.


	4. A Burning Encounter

The situation was getting catastrophic for Charlie. A thousand and one thoughts jostled in her already tired mind, and made her even more nervous. Vaggie was doing what she could to try to comfort her, while Angel Dust, Husk and Niffty continued to discreetly watch the reporters' progress toward the front door.  
_ "Guys! They're coming!" Angel told them hastily. Indeed, regular knocks on the door were heard, as well as the loud voices of the reporters asking if someone was there and that someone came to open the door for them, for their so-called freedom of their press.  
Faced with this situation, the Doom Slayer seemed to resign himself, making the sound of loading his shotgun heard and preparing to go outside.  
_ "Fuck the discretion, if these little shits want explosive scoop, they will get one." Vega said, expressing the Slayer's thought. Hearing this, Charlie stiffened, a shiver of dread running through his body like an electric shock, the vision of the Slayer massacring rows of demons right outside the hotel chilling her with terror. Like a rocket, she ran up and placed herself in front of the Slayer, stretching out her little hands in front of him to prevent him from advancing, even if with his size, he could push her to the side with a simple move. Looking down at the princess, the Slayer gave a heavy, deep sigh of annoyance.  
_"What?!" Vega said to express the man's annoyance.  
_ "Please let me take care of that. I'm going to find a way to make them leave! But please don't let them see you, otherwise I'm screwed up!!"  
Charlie begged him, hands clasped as if she was praying and fell on her knees before the Slayer, looking at him insistently and with a dejected look. It was not really the Slayer's habit to be moved by the plight of others, much less that of demons. But so far, this young princess of hell had been more than sincere and really believed in her plan of redemption for her people, despite all the obstacles that stood before her. The Slayer thought he would regret this choice, but sighing heavily again, nodded briefly and lowered his gun, which reassured Charlie.  
_ "Thank you ..." she sighed, finding a smile, thanking the man with her gaze. However, the Slayer looked her in the eye and pointed his finger firmly at her.  
_ "Five minutes, no more! If after this time, you still haven't managed to convince them, the Slayer will act, and nothing you say can change his mind this time. Understood?"  
Vega's voice clearly explained the warrior's intentions. Charlie swallowed when he felt that powerful look on her, but nodded.  
_"I am coming with you." Vaggie said to her girlfriend and walked with her to the front door, while the Slayer, as agreed, went out of sight in the storeroom behind the bar, waiting, but keeping his gun in hand.  
Charlie took a deep breath, taking her courage and decided to open the door slightly, barely showing her face, Vaggie standing right behind her to support her and help her in case. A horde of agitated reporters then crowded behind the door, starting to speed with the flashes of their cameras, completely blinding Charlie. They all spoke at the same time, in an incomprehensible hubbub, not leaving the princess a second to speak.  
But while she was going to try to say a word, all the reporters, photographers, cameramen, and even the crowd of curious ... all suddenly froze in silence, staring blankly, as if they were hypnotized. Charlie and Vaggie, seeing this, looked at each other with the same bewildered look.  
_"What the....?" said Vaggie. The two women then saw a red aura, like a mist of energy, which surrounded the head of all the demons present in front of the hotel. Then, reacting again, the crowd of demons started to scatter all over the streets, saying that they had important and diverse things to do, as if they had been programmed to say it and believe it. They all seemed to have completely forgotten why they came here. Hidden in the reserve, the Doom Slayer then saw Vega's sensors in his helmet react strangely.  
_ "Strong demonic activity spotted nearby. However, its source remains unknown." commented on artificial intelligence. The Slayer frowned, not liking it at all. Meanwhile, Charlie and Vaggie, after closing the front door, returned to the hall where the others were waiting, seeing the two women completely perplexed.  
_"So, what happened?" asked Angel.  
_ "I ... I don't know ... they were all there at the door, and suddenly, it's as if something had erased their memories ..." explained Charlie as best she could. Vaggie, darker, crossed her arms.  
_ "I think I know who did this, and damn it, I really hope I am wrong ..." she said.   
_ "And no, you are not mistaken, my dear!!" suddenly said a strong, jovial male voice after the front door suddenly opened, letting in a demon everyone knew, unfortunately too well for some. Vaggie groaned, facepalming her own forehead.   
_"Oh fuck, not him..."  
Alastor stepped forward with his usual assurance and elegance, humming a few notes between his sharp teeth and coming to meet Charlie and the others.  
_ "Alastor ... what did you do to the...?" Charlie asked, mentioning the journalists. Alastor expressed a brief laugh before answering.  
_ "Oh, it was nothing. I just avoided your establishment an advertising even worse than it already is. See, I would not want this place to be closed, it is so entertaining!"  
_ "Yeah, and we all know that you did it just 'cause you have a huge heart." Vaggie replied coldly with irony.   
_ "Absolutely not!" replied Alastor jovially without hiding or even grasping the irony, coming to "boop" with his finger on the tip of Vaggie's nose, which annoyed her even more. But however, the Radio Demon was not an idiot, and as he walked around the group, showed his dark but lively gaze.  
_ "But, I would still like to know what this phenomenon was. Can you tell me more?"  
_ "Uh, very simple ... turn around ..." replied Charlie with a tense smile, and showing something behind Alastor. He turned around to find himself facing something he did not expect. The Doom Slayer was there, right in front of him, staring at him silently.  
_ "Source of demonic energy detected." said Vega. The Slayer could then watch this new demon.   
He was tall. A slender, gray-skinned body, an unhealthy giant smile filled with sharp yellow teeth, red and black hair, forming above his head like two large ears. His eyes were large, red with black pupils, and he wore a small monocle over his right eye. He was elegantly dressed in a red shirt and over it, a dark red striped coat, burgundy gloves and pants, a black and red bow tie, and black shoes. He was holding a black cane in one of his hands, carrying a sort of vintage radio microphone at the top. His voice sounded like an old radio.  
At the sight of the Slayer, Alastor remained motionless, but still expressing a big smile. However, his gaze seemed to darken. The Slayer still did not move but behind his visor, showed distrustful eyes and even hostile towards this demon. Seeing him smile constantly like this made him want to punch his teeth.   
_ "But what do I see? A newcomer to our world! Welcome, my name is Alastor, but everyone call me the Radio Demon." Alastor then spoke enthusiastically, extending his hand warmly to the Slayer. This one did not move, keeping his arms crossed.   
_ "Ha ha, I see, sir is shy! I can understand!" Alastor said then in front of the Slayer's icy refusal to shake his hand. Shy? Faced with this visibly provocative response from this demon, the Slayer reacted and with his powerful hand, came to brutally grab Alastor by the throat, lifting him and blocking him against one of the walls.  
_ "Ho ho, and easily grumpy!" Alastor kept his smile assured, still managing to speak despite the strong grip of the Slayer who held his throat and threatened to crush him like a dry cookie.   
In front of this scene, nobody dared to intervene towards the Slayer, except Charlie who ran to the man and took him by one of the arms.  
_ "Slayer, stop. He does this only to provoke you! Alastor is like that, it's in his nature." explained the princess. The Slayer looked at her, then looked at Alastor again.  
_ "Still dare to disrespect me as you just did, and you will know what eternal suffering really is." said the Slayer to Alastor, who this time spoke in his own voice, grave and intimidating, snatching shivers from everyone in the room. Charlie remained frozen. For the first time, she had just heard the voice of the Slayer. However, it was said that he never, or almost never, spoke. In any case, very rare were those who had heard his voice, and were still alive to say it.   
Alastor continued to smile and slowly raised his hands, like a sign of surrendering. The Slayer, though there was a great urge to tear his pretentious smile from his face, let go of him and walked away. Alastor straightened up, dusting his coat and putting it back on properly, without a wrinkle. Angel, Husk and Niffty seemed relieved that things were calming down. Vaggie too, even if internally, she almost wished the Slayer would tear Alastor to pieces. Charlie too was reassured, and cast a concerned look at the Slayer who was walking away towards the bar and to calm his nerves, struck violently against a wall, leaving a huge hole, before crossing his arms and waiting.  
_ "So, Alastor ..." said Vaggie approaching him "... If you came here it is for an excellent reason, not only to play the charitable soul."  
Radio Demon smirked at him before answering him.  
_ "Indeed, a good reason brings me here today. A reason that concerns us all in this hotel."  
Everyone listened attentively, seeing the crackling sound in the demon's eye.  
_ "I managed to learn, thanks to my many informants, that Sir Pentious had planned to attack the hotel again and to kill us all. Obviously, his defeat against me some time ago made him even more revengeful than ever." Alastor explained.  
Charlie and the others were taken aback by this news. The Slayer, who had listened briefly, suddenly got his attention and joined the conversation.  
_ "Who is this Sir Pentious?" asked Vega's voice.  
_ "A scum of the worst kind ..." replied Angel with a somber voice "... his only desire is to dominate the whole hell. He is mad, furious, maniac and unstable."  
_ "It's a good summary." said Alastor. "But this time, Pentious to recruit mercenaries in order to launch an assault on the hotel. They are currently gathered in an abandoned warehouse in the industrial area. Here is the place ..."  
He showed them the city map, pointing to a big red dot marked as the location of the warehouse. The Slayer approached, but however, threatened Alastor with his gaze.  
_ "And what proves to us that you tell the truth?" said Vega to the demon. Alastor raised a new hand.  
_"Nothing at all!" replied Alastor without trying to hide it. "I am only warning you, you are free to act as you wish."  
The Slayer did not seem convinced by this response. However, he could see from the concerned faces of Charlie and the others that it was serious. This Sir Pentious had obviously caused them some trouble before. The Slayer sighed with anger. Without asking anyone for advice, he took the map from Alastor's hands, scanned it with his helmet and recorded the location.   
_ "Warehouse localized ... don't worry, it will be settled quickly ..." said Vega's voice. The group of demons then saw the Slayer turn around, armed with his shotgun and without any of them having time to react, saw him leave the hotel and leap supernaturally from roof to roof, s moving away at high speed towards the industrial zone.  
_ "Slayer! Oh no ..." Charlie sighed in fear when she saw him go. The princess then started to run too, as fast as she could, in the same direction, under the stunned looks of Vaggie and Angel.  
_ "Charlie! No!! Come back here!!" Vaggie yelled at her.  
Having stayed behind, in the hotel lobby, Alastor pushed aside one of the curtains, carefully observing the silhouette of the Slayer moving further and further away. The demon then displayed an evil smile, and his red eyes began to shine.  
_ "Ah, Slayer ... quick blood, slow spirit ..." muttered Alastor mischievously.


	5. Industrial Massacre

_ "Where is he? I can't see him anymore!!"  
Charlie became more and more worried. Sitting on the seat of her personal limousine, she scrutinized relentlessly outside, hoping to see the Slayer. Vaggie had tried to dissuade her, but to no avail.  
Then she finally saw him. The man in armor continued to move, jumping over the roofs of buildings with disconcerting force. This armor offered him truly supernatural abilities. Judging by the growing number of factories and warehouses, and the lack of apartment buildings, the industrial area was very close.  
_ "He's here! Follow him!" Charlie ordered to her driver, pointing to the silhouette of the moving Slayer.  
*********  
Somewhere in the industrial area...

In a remote corner of the area, grouped together in what used to be a former merchandise warehouse, now an infamous and dusty dump, the group of demon mercenaries was busy gathering large crates containing their weapons and ammunition. Their leader, a demon resembling a humanoid crocodile with saber teeth and red eyes, supervised the operation.  
_ "Come on, faster than that!" he shouted fiercely. "Everything has to be ready before the boss arrives."  
_ "Say, chief ..." asked one of his minions, a demon resembling a kind of zombified grey beetle. "Why do you think Pentious hired us to attack this shabby hotel?"   
_ "The Happy Hotel ..." commented another henchman, having the appearance of a red yeti with curved horns. "A place of redemption for demons... HA, what a joke! Lucifer must be so ashamed of having such a moron daughter!"  
_ "Whatever the reason ..." simply replied the chief severely, making them understand to be silent "... what matters is to finish this job and pocket the money. Then we can go and have fun, like kings. On the other hand, don't forget: Sir Pentious wants the princess alive. As for the others, we can do what we want with them."   
The mercenaries perfectly understood the recall of their leader and continued their work. As they finished loading a crate, two of the henchmen discussed a recent topic.  
_ "By the way ... have you heard of the rumor recently?"  
_ "What? The fireball that fell from the sky?"  
_ "It would be more than that, apparently ... there are some who say they saw something in the middle of this fireball ... a big guy in armor..."  
_ "HA HA, bullshit, nothing more. People are willing to do anything to get noticed."  
_ "Yeah, maybe ... while I think about it, contact Joffrey for the report."  
The demon obeyed and took the walkie-talkie from his belt.  
_ "Joffrey? Can you hear me? How is it going outside? Nothing to report?"   
The radio crackled a little, whereupon the mercenary adjusted the frequency to hear better. The demon Joffrey's voice was heard, more or less well.  
_ "Yeah, I hear you ... I finished my tour, nothing to report around the warehouse, everything is calm ... I'm going ... wait ... I heard a noise ... but ... hey, but ... what the hell ... oh shit, it can't be .... no, stay away .... AAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!!!"  
The mercenary was taken aback by what he heard, Joffrey's terrified howl, followed by heavy racing noises, then a violent blow accompanied by an explosion of flesh and blood. Then the radio cracklings and total silence followed.  
_ "Joffrey? Joffrey! Damn, answer me!! What's going on!!" the demon yelled into the talkie, drawing the attention of others as a result. The chief also advanced.  
_"What is happening?!" he growled at his henchman. The latter, completely perplexed, turned to him.  
_ "I ... I don't understand, chief ... Joffrey told me that everything was fine, but I heard him scream, as if he was scared of his life ..."  
He was interrupted in his explanation by the sound of broken glass. All the demons then turned to see one of the warehouse windows shattered after something had passed through. The mercenaries opened wide surprised eyes at the sight of the head of their comrade Joffrey, rolled on the ground. The demon on the talkie stepped forward and looked at it. The head had been split in two, revealing the torn and bloody brain. She had been torn off with her bare hands at the base of the neck.  
_ "Damn shit! Joffrey!" the demon on the talkie blew in amazement, taking the head in his hands. But his eyes widened even more at the sight of the object which had been placed in the wound of the neck .... a pinned grenade ...  
_ "BOSS ....." yelled the demon on the talkie, before being entirely pulverized by the explosion of the grenade, which scattered the demon in thousands of bloody pieces. The breath of the explosion made the building tremble and made all the other demons fall to the ground. Blinded by the smoke, the mercenary chief rubbed the back of his head and regained his senses a little.  
_ "Raaah, shit! Who dared? Guys, take your weapons...."  
he fell silent and remained paralyzed by what he saw. Through the hole created by the explosion in the wall of the warehouse, something had advanced, crossing the flames as if there was nothing ... a tall man armed with a shotgun, and dressed in a terrifying green armor that all the mercenaries, on seeing it, seemed to recognize, for their greatest fear.  
_ "No ... it's not possible ..." trembled the yeti demon.  
_ "It's ... it's him ... the legends were true..." stammered with fear the demonized zombified beetle.  
The flames still licking the armor without damaging it, eyes filled with anger behind his visor, the Slayer remained motionless, watching this band of unscrupulous demonic creatures from which he was going to get rid without any remorse. The mercenary chief, in spite of the great fear which devoured him, shouted an order to his men.  
_"KILL HIM!!"  
The demons reacted and opened fire. Loading his shotgun, the Slayer charged forward with impressive speed. The machine-gun bullets hit his armor without piercing it. The Slayer aimed and fired its first salvo. The demon in question was cut in half at the waist, his blood spurting everywhere. While running, the Slayer leaps onto the next demon, tearing the arm away without difficulty and then impaling the face, between the two eyes, with the broken bone still bloody. Blood spurted across the Slayer's chest and helmet, but he didn't care. Loading two new cartridges of rifle, he fired again, pulverizing the head of an enemy, then decided to change weapon, making appear in his hands, another of his weapons: his heavy assault rifle. Without further ado and after putting the charger, the Slayer fired the first burst, while continuing to run and avoid enemy fire as much as possible to keep the shield of his armor to the maximum. The precision of the Slayer was formidable, three other mercenaries being pierced in the head, in the body and the limbs by the shots of the assault rifle. One of the injured demons was finished by the Slayer who violently crushed the head and exploded it under his boot. The zombie beetle demon jumped into the back of the Slayer to try to remove the helmet and bite his head, but the Slayer was faster, hitting the demon in the face with a punch so powerful that the demon's lower jaw was torn off. The Slayer then grabbed the leg of the dying demon and threw him still alive in the flames, letting him howl as the fire devoured him.   
In front of the carnage which took place before his eyes, the mercenary chief acts, tearing off the lid of one of the wood boxes behind him and the eye shining with anger, grabs his personal weapon in his hands: a heavy chain gun.   
Without the slightest hesitation, he opened fire. The barrel of the weapon began to rotate very quickly, and the four little steel tubes made rain a multitude of piercing and fast projectiles through the warehouse. In front of this deluge of shots, the Slayer had to jump to the side to dodge and took shelter behind a pile of crates, time to reload his weapon. 

After following in the footsteps of the Slayer, Charlie rushed out of the limousine, hearing the deafening sounds of the shots and howls from the burning warehouse. Explosions could be seen through the windows. It was war in there. Breathless, Charlie took her courage and ran all the same towards the warehouse. What she didn't know was that Vaggie and Angel had followed her, taking another car.  
_"Oh fuck!!" Angel gasped in amazement as he saw what was going on.  
Seeing her girlfriend heading towards the burning warehouse, Vaggie felt her heart leap in her chest.  
_ "CHARLIE!!" she screamed. However, with the deafening din, the princess did not hear Vaggie's voice and had to jump to the side when a burst of fire exploded in front of her. Not having been touched and coughing a little, Charlie straightened up and remaining covered, looked in horror through the breach in the wall, what was happening.  
Several demons lay lifeless on the ground, killed in the most violent way that could exist. Blood was flowing. Although these demons were mercenaries and killers, Charlie couldn't help but feel the pain of seeing members of her people being massacred before her eyes. Her heart was racing. The Slayer's violence was as terrifying as it was said. Then she saw him at last, covered behind crates and preparing a new weapon, resembling a rocket launcher.  
The Slayer prepared the weapon, waiting for the right moment, then jumped out of the hiding place, rolling on a side, aiming and firing with precision its rocket, which flew at high speed towards the chief of the mercenaries, who barely had time to realize what happened that he was hit and sprayed by the projectile. The blood, the flesh and the pieces of bone flew in all directions. In front of this explosion, Charlie remained paralyzed, having to cover her mouth to hold back her cry.  
The other demons were shaken by the rocket explosion. One of them was crawling on the ground, wounded and disarmed. Seeing the Slayer come towards him with a slow but determined step, the demon trembled and begged to be spared. The Slayer remained deaf to supplications and grabbing the demon by the back of the head, began to strike the mercenary's head against the ground several times, with limitless brutality, gradually reducing the demon's face to bloody porridge.  
One of the few surviving demons, having regained his senses, then noticed towards the breach, Princess Charlie, observing what was happening. He also noticed the way she looked at the Slayer ... with palpable fear, but also ... concerned for him ... the demon then had an idea.  
_ "Quick, let's get out! Let's go and warn Pentious!!" yelled the demon at his two comrades still alive. The three survivors jumped into their gray pickup, starting the engine. Seeing them do after finishing his victim, the Slayer turned to them, clenching his fist and groaning in anger.  
_ "You little pieces of shit!!" he grumbled in his own voice, running towards them to catch them. Unfortunately, one of the demons had foreseen this, and showing a sadistic smile, pinned a grenade and threw it as far as possible, in the direction of Charlie. The princess saw in horror the explosive rolling at her feet. Panicking, she fell back, trying to back up as much as possible but not fast enough. Noticing this, the Slayer stopped for a second, seeming to hesitate between two choices to make. The mercenaries began to move away, while Charlie screamed in fear, protecting herself in vain with her arms ...  
BOOOM!!  
The explosion sounds, causing half of the already damaged warehouse to collapse. Vaggie and Angel saw that as they were running to the warehouse.   
_"CHARLIE!!"  
Charlie opened her eyes slowly. She expected to be dead, but to her amazement, she was in the arms of the Slayer. The latter, after great hesitation and at the very last second, had jumped up and grabbed Charlie in his arms, rolling on the ground and protecting her from the burning breath of the explosion with the back of his armor.  
Still trembling with fear and snuggled against the chest of the armor, she looked up slowly, facing the opaque visor of the Slayer who looked at her, straightening slowly while placing her gently on the ground. Charlie couldn't say anything, her cheeks becoming red, sitting on the ground and looking at this man, this implacable and merciless killer who had just saved her, a demon. The Slayer turned to the warehouse devoured by the flames reflecting in the visor, looking and clenching his fists.  
_ "You ... you saved me ..." said Charlie shyly. "... why did you take this risk?"   
The Slayer turned slightly, looking her in the eyes, but gave no answer to the princess, and looked back at the warehouse. The surviving mercenaries were too far now, and it was impossible to know which direction they had gone.  
Charlie blamed herself inside. By her stupidity, she had prevented the Slayer from completing his mission. She could feel he was angry.  
_ "Charlie!!" Vaggie then arises, falling on her knees beside her and hugging her forcefully. Angel arrived behind, breathless. Charlie also hugged Vaggie, but immediately received a slap from her.  
_"Ouch!" Charlie exclaimed, rubbing her cheek.  
_ "That is because you left without waiting for us, you idiot!" Vaggie said, feeling more fear than anger for her. Seeing tears forming in Vaggie's eyes, Charlie was even more angry and hugged her again.  
_ "I know, I was stupid ... forgive me ..." said the princess sincerely.  
_ "Come, let's go back to the hotel ..." Angel said to them calmly, but glancing a little fearful towards the Slayer, who, in silence and without looking at Charlie and the others, walked to the limousine. Charlie sighed, wondering if after that she could regain the Slayer's trust again.  
_ "Angel is right ... let's go back at home..." said Vaggie softly, helping her to get up and holding her by the hand while walking.

Several minutes after the departure of the Slayer, Charlie and the others, a form hidden in the shadows advanced out of its hiding place, having witnessed everything that had happened and not having been noticed.  
All smiles, Alastor then looked at the photos he had taken with his phone, as well as the videos. His attention was particularly focused on the photo of the Slayer, on the ground, holding Charlie in his arms in a protective manner and the two looking at each other.  
_ "Ooooh ... how interesting ..." sneered the Radio Demon slyly, his red eyes glistening with satisfaction.


	6. The One who can make a Difference

A heavy silence had settled in the limousine which was now driving on a quiet street in the city center, and was moving at a reasonable speed towards the Happy Hotel. Charlie was curled up on the comfortable leather bench, thoughtful, embarrassed, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. Beside her, Vaggie sometimes glanced at her, not knowing how to comfort her more. In one of the benches on the side, Angel Dust had settled himself comfortably, trying to pass the time by looking through the tinted window and seeing the street and the buildings pass by. Then, sitting alone on the bench facing that of Charlie and Vaggie, the Slayer remained impassive, arms crossed and perfectly motionless like a statue, looking straight ahead.  
Charlie dared not look at him, still feeling responsible for having interfered so stupidly in the Slayer's mission.  
_ "Well ... in any case, it was very impressive ... the way you slaughtered them ..." Angel commented awkwardly to the Slayer to try to break the silence and start a conversation. The Slayer contented himself with a brief, heavy, silent look at the demon, before returning to its original position. Vaggie cast a stern glance at Angel, making him understand even without words, that he had better shut his mouth. Angel did not insist, preferring to return to his observation from the outside.  
A few minutes later, the group finally arrived at the hotel. Husk and Niffty, as usual, were busy at work. But seeing the group arrive, they guessed the tension in the air. No sooner had he crossed the threshold than the Slayer stepped forward, all the others quickly deviating from his path. They saw him climb slowly and heavy the staircase leading to the first floor, and open the door of the first room he saw, before closing it behind him with a rather loud slam.  
_ "Well ... it could have been worse ... he could have decided to destroy the entire hotel, with us inside." said Angel.  
_ "Thank you Angel, it really helps us." Vaggie sighed annoyingly.  
Charlie didn't say a word, not really listening to the conversation and looking dejected, came to sit at the counter, his head half buried in his arms.  
_ "A little boost?" Husk suggested, seeing her like that.  
_ "Hmmm ... why not?" sighed Charlie, thinking that after all, nothing could be worse. Husk set down a glass and filled it with alcohol, to which Charlie took a deep sip. Unaccustomed to drinking hard liquor, she felt the drink burn her throat and coughed.  
_ "One for me." Angel asked Husk as he came to sit at the bar. Vaggie meanwhile, took no drink and went to sit next to Charlie, taking her by the shoulder to support her morally and speak to her. Charlie looked thoughtfully at the transparent alcohol floating and swaying slowly in his glass, like a small miniature sea, and felt Vaggie's soft and affectionate hand come to touch hers. Engrossed with remorse, Charlie got carried away and threw the glass violently which shattered into a thousand pieces against a wall, to everyone's surprise.  
_ "Charlie!" Vaggie gasped in surprise.  
_ "The princess and heiress to the throne ... what a joke! I'm just a little stupid girl who wants to do the best, but all I do is making things worse!!" Charlie cried, both angry and sad, at everything, but especially at herself. Vaggie could understand what she was feeling and came to hug her.  
_ "Don't say that. Fighting like you do to keep a world like this from rotting even more is not stupid."  
_ "But look ..." sighed Charlie looking at her, tears forming in her eyes"... I had managed to gain the confidence of the being who can destroy us all ... I had managed to convince him to give us a chance ... and I still ruin everything ... who knows, he may be preparing his arsenal to exterminate us all right now."  
In front of this last sentence, Angel, Husk and Niffty all gasped with fear, freezing and glancing towards the door of the Slayer, which had still not opened yet.  
Vaggie also looked towards the door, then turned to Charlie.  
_ "Maybe ... or maybe not ... I will not hide that he scares me, that he is the most terrifying thing I have seen in my life ... but behind this aura of terror and violence, there is a being able to reason too ... you should try to speak to him ..."  
Charlie listened, but seemed to really hesitate about his girlfriend's proposal. But after thinking, she thinks that after all, what else could she do? 

Charlie had never felt time pass so slowly. She could feel her heart leap with each step of the stairs she was climbing, and as the door to the Slayer approached. Rubbing her hands nervously, the young princess stopped just outside the door, unable to look away. Every second, she changed her mind between staying and leaving. Then, inhaling gently, she raised her arm which seemed to weigh a ton, and following another hesitation, knocked delicately against the wood of the door.  
_ "S ... Slayer?" she asked shyly. She waited long, painful seconds, but no response was heard from the other side. Expecting such a thing and resigning herself, Charlie prepared to turn around.  
_ "You may come in ..." said Vega's voice from the other side of the door. Somewhat unsettled by the unexpected response, Charlie lowered the door handle, timidly entering the room. The room, like many in the hotel, was modest in size but nevertheless had all the necessary comfort, as well as a small bathroom and a simple window offering a view of the neighborhood. The Slayer was there, his back to her, sitting on the bed and seeming to wait without doing anything. Charlie took the first steps in the room, after closing the door behind her, nervously rubbing the back of her hand, and not daring to approach more.  
_ "You have nothing to fear ..." said Vega "... you can come and sit if you want ..."  
Charlie didn't know if she made this decision herself or if she obeyed the proposal as if by instinct, even if the Slayer didn't threaten her, but she came to sit next to him on the bed cover. She felt tiny next to the Slayer, the latter dominating her with more than one head. Charlie had removed her pink tuxedo, revealing her white shirt and the black suspenders that held her pants. Although she still didn't dare to look him in the eye, she decided to speak first, seeing that he was obviously waiting for her to do so.  
_ "I ... I know what you must think, and you are surely right ..." she started to say sadly, and also with a certain fear of the next reaction of the Slayer towards her. "... I didn't have to follow you ... by my fault, these mercenaries will surely continue to do their misdeeds without impunity ... you should have chosen to let me die ... I have no value, for..."  
Suddenly, the Slayer's hand came to grab Charlie's wrist, cutting her in her words, making her gasp with fear, having thought for a second that he was going to kill her. She saw the Slayer's helmet turn and look at her, feeling his gaze on her.  
_ "Stop it immediately, any excuse is useless ..." began the voice of Vega coldly expressing the thoughts of the Slayer. "... it's true, you had nothing to do at this warehouse, it was his business ... however, be aware that the Slayer never makes a decision without the reason that goes with it ... if he made that choice, it's for you."  
Charlie was disturbed by what he had just said, unsure of what to think and wet eyes, looked at the Slayer.  
_ "What ... what do you mean?" she asked, confused, still feeling that strong grip on her wrist, that powerful hand that could tear her arm away with a simple gesture. The Slayer continued to speak through Vega's voice.  
_ "You are a demon, but you are also the only person in this hell who believes in what she is doing. You are the only one who wants to offer a chance of redemption to this world. If you die, there will be nothing left other than watching this place rot until the end of time ... however, your people never seek to invade and destroy the earth, this is why the Slayer does not kill you first ... at the beginning and after all he saw, the Slayer could not believe that a demon could repent, that he just had to exterminate them all to the last ... don't get him wrong, his hatred for demons will never change ... but he will also never stop giving a chance to those who want it, and to those who deserve it..."  
Charlie had listened carefully, and although surprised, was touched by these words. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, managing to find a semblance of a smile. Seeing the Slayer agree to give her this chance and this confidence, she would do everything to continue to deserve it.  
_ "Thank you ..." she said coming softly to snuggle against the Slayer, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. The Slayer looked puzzled at first, not used to this sort of thing, didn't hug her in return but let her do it. After the hug, Charlie was silent for a moment, her face only inches from the Slayer's visor. The princess looked at this metal helmet, representing the face of a legendary entity, a true living nightmare of all the demons of existence ... and yet he was there, before her, and although still feeling a certain fear at her against, also felt protected ...   
From the palm of her hand, and delicately, Charlie touched and ran her hand over the cheek of the helmet, feeling this cold and raw metal on her thin skin, which gave her a shiver. The Slayer let her do it, remaining silent. Then, as if realizing what she was doing, Charlie removed her hand, embarassed, and her slightly blushing cheeks. Then, looking again at the visor, and trying to guess the eyes that hid behind, curiosity took her ... very slowly, she approached her hands, as if to want to remove the helmet from the Slayer and see his real face under ... however, the Slayer's hand came to stop hers, softly this time. Charlie stopped in his gesture, seeing the Slayer shake his head slowly.  
_ "No ..." was his answer with his own voice this time, without anger, without brutality, but categorical. Charlie nodded in response, understanding perfectly and not insisting. She put all the same, on the cheek of the Slayer's helmet, a small kiss as a thank you, before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. The Slayer remained seated, looking a little over his shoulder to see her close the door and making a little goodbye gesture to him, with a shy smile. Once alone in the closed room, the Slayer sighed heavily, placing his hands on his helmet and removing it, placing it next to him. Now with his face uncovered but without anyone to see him, the Slayer then listened to Vega's voice in the helmet.  
_ "Charlie is a good person. I understand that you wanted to protect her ... especially from yourself, it seems ..."

Moments later, when the night was already far over town, Charlie had reached her bedroom. After undressing, she lay down under the blanket, and next to her lay Vaggie, who was waiting for her and smiled. The two women lay down, face to face, to talk.  
_ "You see, I knew he was going to understand." Vaggie said seeing that Charlie seemed to have regained self-confidence. "You are a strong and good person, Charlie ... I never want you to doubt that again, understood?"  
_ "Understood ..." Charlie replied tenderly, spreading a lock of hair on Vaggie's forehead.  
Vaggie smiled again, then with tenderness, came to position herself above Charlie, hugging her tenderly and placing her lips on hers. Charlie closed her eyes, kissing her back and wrapping her arms around Vaggie's neck. They opened their mouths, the kiss become more and more long and sensual.   
Vaggie interrupted the kiss to lean on Charlie's chest and kissed one of her breasts languidly, making Charlie moan with pleasure.  
_ "You know how to cheer me up ..." moaned Charlie with a smile.  
_ "Oh, shut up, you cute idiot ..." whispered Vaggie tenderly, before kissing her again on the mouth with sensuality. The two women continued to kiss, gently initiating a carnal act that would last as long as they wanted, and they wanted it.  
***********  
Meanwhile...

_ "RAAAH! My revenge, wiped out before I even start! Shit! Shit!"  
Hidden in his lair somewhere in Pentagram City, the criminal Sir Pentious allowed his anger to explode, going around in circles breaking all the things that were within his reach, under the terrified eyes of his henchmen, the Egg Bois, and the three demon mercenaries having managed to survive and had come to warn of what had happened.  
_ "Calm down, boss ..." advised a mercenary "... we could not do anything anyway. It's the Doom Slayer, he can't be beaten by what is said!"  
Pentious glared at him with his multiple eyes, brutally grabbing the mercenary by the throat, almost strangling him.   
_ "Can't be beaten, you say? That's what we're going to see! If I send all my troops against him, I ..." Pentious fumed, letting his rage blind him.  
_ "Ha ha ha! So my dear Pentious ... planning a new fiasco of which only you have the secret?!" suddenly said a cynical voice that Pentious recognized immediately. They all looked, intrigued, towards the door of the room, to see Alastor advancing elegantly, self-confident and smiling, glaring at Pentious who gnashed his teeth when he saw him.   
_ "Alastor ?! But how did you find? ...." asked Pentious, destabilized. Alastor sneered again, pushing the mercenaries out of his way.  
_ "My poor friend, it was as easy as turning on the radio ... but anyway, that's not the point ..." said Alastor, grabbing Pentious by the shoulder "... if I took the trouble to come and see you, it's to show you a way to get rid of the Doom Slayer permanently."  
This proposal therefore attracted the attention of Pentious mercenaries and minions. But the latter, although tempted, was more than suspicious of Alastor.  
_ "And why should I help you, miserable larva?" spat Pentious with hatred. Alastor, unaffected by the insult, showed an even bigger and sly smile.   
_ "Very simple ..." explained the Radio Demon "... the Slayer represents a serious threat to your projects and mine ... if you think he will leave a criminal demon, even you, alive, you're such wrong ... he will be merciless as he always has been with those of our race ... however, this time we have a way to reach him ... "  
With these words, Alastor took his cell phone out of his pocket, to show a specific photo, that of the Slayer holding Charlie in his arms in a protective manner. Pentious and the mercenaries examined the photo, remaining surprised by it.  
_ "The Slayer ... and the princess?" Pentious commented still in shock.  
_ "Yes, my dear ..." replied Alastor cheerfully "... the sweet princess Charlie, so beautiful and so naive, will be the key that will permanently close the coffin in which we will deposit the bloody corpse of the Slayer, forever. Such tragedy, such pain... it will be marvelous!!"  
_ "But ... even if it can work, we are not powerful enough to face an enemy like the Slayer." explained one of the mercenaries. Again, Alastor was just as confident.  
_ "Oh, but that's why we will not be alone in this task ... I have reached an agreement with some ... new friends coming from far far away, and with whom I share a common point: an endless desire to see the Slayer die."  
Alastor then pointed to the front door with a ceremonial gesture, while several monstrous forms, suggesting animal and inhuman grunts crossed the threshold. Pentious, the Egg Woods and the mercenaries backed away from these absolutely horrifying things, while Alastor stood erect, looking at them with morbid satisfaction.   
_ "Thanks to them ... the victory, and this entire world, will be mine..." thought Alastor with limitless confidence, already reveling in the havoc that these degenerate demonic entities were going to cause.


	7. The Legend of the Slayer

Tears in her eyes, face and clothes covered in dirt and blood, Charlie ran as fast as she could, despite the deep bleeding wound on her right leg that made her limp more and more. Devoured by distress and fear, she could see around her the streets of Pentagram City engorged with blood, filled with the horribly mutilated corpses of the inhabitants, and most of the buildings plagued by flames.  
As she ran, Charlie tripped and fell violently on the bloody asphalt from the road. Moaning, she wanted to crawl, but a strong, rough foot crushed her ankle, making her scream in pain and preventing her from continuing. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the Doom Slayer, towering her with his stature, the armor sprinkled with blood and holding in his hand a monstrous chainsaw.   
Without any hesitation, the Slayer leaned over, grabbing her unrestrained by the throat, almost crushing her windpipe with his grip, and lifting her from the ground. Stifling, Charlie was crying, begging him.  
_ "I ... please ... you promised ... to give us a chance ..." she moaned painfully. The Slayer's eyes then appeared behind the visor. Dark, furious and merciless.  
_ "No chance for creatures like you ... rip and tear ... it's like that and always will be!" he said in his voice devoid of pity. With these words, the chainsaw engages in a metallic roar, and Charlie screamed, seeing the blade coming towards her face, ready to tear her in two ...  
Charlie gasped, breathing hard and her face sweating. She looked frantically around to find that she was sitting in bed, safe in her room. It was still dark, but dawn would not be long. Beside her, Vaggie was still asleep deeply, curled up under the blanket.  
Pulling the blanket aside and sitting on the bed, Charlie breathed deeply, running her hands over her face and regaining consciousness. It was a nightmare ... just a nightmare, she said to herself to reassure herself ... yes, but what a horrible nightmare, and of a realism ... she still shudders just thinking about it, the images still haunting her...  
Charlie lay down, laying her head softly against the pillow, staring at the ceilling for a long time. Unable to go back to sleep, she began to think back to the stories her father, Lucifer, told her when she was a child ... scary stories so that she would be wise ... "beware Charlie, if you are not obedient, the Doom Slayer will come for you... " this sentence, just thinking about it, gave her chills ... it was known that all parents in hell told the terrifying stories of the Slayer, being considered as their boogeyman ... Charlie also remembered her hours spent in the hellish archives, to study carefully all the stories and legends about this invincible warrior, the Slayer, which even the demonic lords were afraid of ... what she had learned then was incredible, even too much to believe at first ...  
According to legend, the Slayer originally came from a distant world called Argent D'Nur, where he was a member of an order of formidable warriors, the Night Sentinels. The Sentinels were led by their king, Ormero the father, and were intended to serve and protect the Wraiths, the gods of Argent D'Nur. The Slayer stood out from the other sentries, with its strength, brutality and extraordinary resistance which made him the perfect machine to kill demons. His mind was only rage and bestiality, and his battle cry rang out to the horizon. No pain, no injury could stop him. His manner of killing was coarse, of incredible violence, as if he were the living embodiment of brutality.   
The Sentinels have always fought a war against the forces of hell, managing to repel and keep them in their hell realms. But one day, when the Sentinels launched a great offensive in hell itself in order to definitively end it, they were victims of ignoble betrayals perpetrated by members of their own people who turned against them and being turned to new gods, the Maykrs. In the first case, the priests of the Deag Order had secretly taken part in the Maykr while feigning loyalty to the Sentinels at night. When they opened a portal for the sentries to invade hell, rather than appearing as a unified force, they were dispersed, attacked from all sides by the legions of hell and with no chance of turning back . All but one of the unfortunate expeditions perished, except one, the man they once called Outlander, who the demons would come to know as the Doom Slayer.  
But despite the loss of his order and the betrayal, the Slayer, blinded by rage and the desire for revenge, continued his bloody crusade against the hell, perpetuating unprecedented massacres in the demonic ranks, and appearing totally unstoppable. He continued like this for thousands of years, and no one knew how he could stay alive for so long. Unable to defeat him in combat, the demons then imagined a trap to capture and contain him forever. He was lured into a crypt, and once inside, the demons made collapsed the ceiling on him. The Slayer was then separated from his armor and locked in a stone sarcophagus sealed with a demonic seal. So ceased the Slayer's millennial butchery, the demons confining the sarcophagus in a secret place, where no one could ever find it.  
Charlie remembered having read all of this in her father's archives. However, something was bothering her ... if the Slayer had been sealed, how was it that he was here, free?

But what Charlie didn't know was that she was not the only one to be awake in the hotel. Still locked in his room on the first floor, the Slayer had not closed his eyes overnight, and had not even bothered to take off his armor. Having put his helmet back on his head, he was trying to pass the time by examining his weapons, one by one, repairing or cleaning them if necessary.  
And then after all, he had slept for a long time, locked in this sarcophagus. But if he didn't want to sleep, it was also because of the hellish visions he saw when he closed his eyes too long. Obviously, in one world or another, the demons of chaos would never stop wanting to torment him. Recently, he still had this vision ... he, banished by the traitor Samuel Hayden ... then the earth, the oceans colored in blood, the continents consumed little by little by fire, the demonic hordes destroying the slightest trace of life on the planet ... and he, helpless, unable to intervene because blocked in another dimension ... In front of all these thoughts, the Slayer clenched his fist trembling with anger. What if this vision was a warning? What if it happens right now?   
He wanted to find a way to leave as soon as possible, but on the other hand, he also thought of Charlie ... she trusted him, she was counting on him to help her improve things here, to make sure that this version of hell will never pose a threat to the earth and other worlds ... He sighed in annoyance under his helmet, hating dilemmas.  
**********   
The next day...

Charlie had managed to get back to sleep a little, but overall, his night had been fairly short. Finishing to dress by putting on her pink tuxedo and adjusting her bow tie, she looked at herself for a moment in the little mirror in her bathroom, preparing for this new day. When he woke up, Vaggie was already up, and Angel had surely already returned to the adult film studios, having recently new shoots planned. As she checked her hairstyle one last time, Charlie also thought back to the Slayer, wondering if he had managed to sleep.  
She left her room and decided to go check it out. Stopping at the door of the Slayer's room, she was about to knock, but thought she heard Vega's voice inside. Carried away by curiosity, Charlie listened.  
_ "145 ... 146 ... 147 ..."  
Raising an eyebrow, Charlie still decided to knock politely.  
_ "Come in ..." said the voice of artificial intelligence.   
Charlie opened the door which creaked slightly, to see the Slayer lying on the floor at the foot of the bed, still dressed in his full armor, and busy doing a series of abs, from top to bottom, while Vega took care of count. Charlie was divided between astonishment and the fun of seeing the Slayer apparently doing his daily morning musculation. Despite the presence of the princess, the marine did not stop training, saluting her briefly with a nod.  
_ "148 ... 149 ... 150. It's good, finished." said Vega then, to which, the Slayer got back on his feet, without emitting a breath or a movement of fatigue following this effort. Charlie wondered how he could have such endurance, and especially how to succeed in doing pushups or abs while wearing this colossal armor? Decidedly, the Slayer remained a phenomenon.  
_ "So ... did you sleep well? Are the beds in our hotel at your convenience?" asked Charlie.  
_ "Let's say they were ideal for sitting and thinking." replied Vega frankly, to which Charlie was a little taken aback. The Slayer hadn't slept at all? How long had he not been asleep? She hesitated to ask him, but changed her mind.  
_ "Hmm ... do you want breakfast?" Charlie then asked. The Slayer then turned to her, silent.  
_ "He accepts your proposal. However, he prefers to eat alone, in the bedroom." said Vega. Charlie understood completely and would have him bring a tray later. With that, she left him to his training and left the room to go downstairs. Although she was happy to have his confidence again, Charlie felt that he was doing everything to isolate himself as much as possible and not to get too familiar with her or the others. Was he doing it because she and the others are demons? Quite possible. Or was it for some other reason?  
Charlie arrived in the hall of the hotel, and saw Vaggie sitting at a table, having a coffee.  
_ "Hi sweetheart." Charlie said with an affectionate kiss on the cheek. However, Vaggie seemed upset judging by her darkened face.  
_ "Well ... what's going on? Angel spoke to you again, right?" Charlie asked with a hint of humor. Vaggie guessed, but didn't seem to be kidding.  
_ "Look at that ..." said Vaggie then activating her cell phone and after some research on the net, then showed a photo which amazed Charlie, who opened wide round eyes and was speechless. A photo of her, blushing, held by the Slayer in a protective manner.  
_ "But ... that ... what? What is that?!" Charlie asked, stammering, the shock was so great.  
_ "I don't know ... this photo was published by an anonymous person on all possible social networks ... now everyone will know that the Slayer is here, and that you know him ..." Vaggie sighed in despair and anger. _ "Oh shit ..." Charlie tensed and felt her heart leap with force, already fearing the consequences that would ensue from this news. At that moment, the Slayer walked down the stairs slowly and arrived in the living room, to notice the disconcerted face of Charlie and the angry face of Vaggie. It didn't take him long to guess when he saw, also with a certain surprise, the photo on Vaggie's phone, as well as all the articles on the net that already talked about it, only a few minutes after their publication. The Slayer's fist clenched.  
_ "Fuck ..." he grumbled under his helmet. Suddenly, the front door of the hotel opened wide, letting in a familiar presence.  
_ "Good morning my friends!" loudly exclaimed Alastor, with the same talk and the same usual energy.  
_ "Oh great... as if it couldn't be worse ..." Vaggie sighed, her face in her hand.  
_ "I too am happy to see you, my dear Vaggie." replied Alastor ironically as usual. the Radio Demon's gaze met Slayer's for a moment, this one expressing him the same distrust and anger towards the demon.  
_ "I would ask you how was your first night in hell, but judging by your attitude, it's not worth it." Alastor said openly to the marine.  
_ "Oh believe me, compared to the hell he knows, this one is a fucking summer vacation village." Vega replied dryly, expressing what the Slayer thought. Alastor felt the challenge in the Slayer's gaze, but remained smiling and calm, now turning to Charlie, who was still panicked by the news.  
_ "Alastor ..." she said "... what should we do now ?! If the people of Pentagram City know that the Slayer is here ..."  
_ "Come on, come on, calm down ..." Alastor replied honeyingly, taking her by the shoulder. "... if you think about it, this news could just as well be useful to our ... I mean, your plan for redemption for demons."  
_"What do you mean?" asked Charlie, a little puzzled. Vaggie and the Slayer also seemed curious.  
_"Very simple." the Radio Demon explained "... when 666 news will contact you, and be sure they will, you will respond to their invitation, you and the Slayer, as guests. You can then explain to the thousands of viewers that the Slayer is here to give Pentagram City residents a chance of redemption. Imagine this "repent yourself coming to the Happy Hotel, or you will suffer the wrath of the Slayer ..." wow, that will be great, your turnover will explode!"  
Alastor spoke with the bright look and excitement of a child who had taken too much sugar. However, Charlie and Vaggie didn't seem really convinced.  
_ "Above all, it will be a great disaster for us." Vaggie commented coldly.  
_ "Mr. Alastor ..." suggested Charlie "... you suggest that the Slayer threatens the inhabitants to force them to come to the hotel? If I created this place it is to install a climate of beneficence, no intense fear ... "  
As she spoke, she was interrupted by the hand of the Slayer who landed gently on her shoulder. She turned to see him look at her.  
_ "I accept this proposal." Vega said then, although the Slayer continued to despise Alastor, he thought this idea could work.  
_"What?" gasped Charlie.  
_ "Listen Charlie ..." Vega explained "... the Slayer has agreed to help you give this world a chance, and he will, even if threat is the only option. The Slayer is ready to take all the responsibility and be seen as the bad guy in this business, after all, he's used to it. You only have to say that he forced you to do it, otherwise he would kill all the demons of that world without exception, starting by you and your family."  
Charlie and Vaggie were shocked by what she had just heard. Standing further back, out of sight, hands behind his back, Alastor smirked a discreet sly smile.   
Faced with the Slayer's determined attitude, Charlie shook her head vigorously.  
_ "No ... no, it's not fair! That was not the goal of the Happy Hotel! And you don't have to suffer all the consequences ... if we threaten them, the inhabitants of the city will want to massacre us ... "  
_ "With the Slayer in the vicinity, no demon will dare to try anything. I tell you, with him in command, redemption for all is assured." Alastor said confidently. Charlie wanted to continue protesting, supported by Vaggie, but before the heavy gaze of the Slayer on her, showing her that he would not change his mind and that it was the only solution, Charlie sighed and accepted reluctantly. Seeing her shot down, Vaggie came to hug her tenderly, while looking badly at Alastor, but also at the Slayer. This one approached the two young women.  
_ "The Slayer trusts you, Charlie, and he also asks you to trust him." Vega said.   
_ "I trust you..." replied Charlie, wiping a nascent tear from the corner of her eye. "... it's just that ... I didn't think things would go that way ... I wanted so much to bring light and joy to my people and to my world..."  
The Slayer's hand rested on her shoulder again.  
_ "This is what you are going to do, Charlie ..." continued Vega "... under my threats and by encouraging your people to obtain redemption, you will save them from the danger that I am for them. You will be their light, their savior, and you will offer them a better world."  
_ "Yes ... but all I will be is a fake light ..." replied bitterly Charlie, who depressed, chooses to return to his room, accompanied by Vaggie. The Slayer stayed in the living room, watching them leave without saying anything, then saw Alastor giving him another smile and saluted him.  
_ "I can't wait to watch the show. I feel like it's going to be explosive, ha ha!" said the Radio Demon, who, after greeting, went off on his side, leaving the hotel.  
Remaining alone with his thoughts, the Slayer then looked at his hand, clenching his fist in frustration ... although he was not really proud, he decided to leave remorse aside ... to help Charlie, he would be seen as he has always been, by everyone.


	8. Rip and Tear News

In the greatest secrecy, Alastor had returned to see Sir Pentious in his lair, in order to explain to him the continuation of the progress of his plan and what he planned with the Doom Slayer. However, after detailed explanations from the radio demon, Pentious looked at him perplexed, more than disappointed, and once again quickly lost his composure.  
_ "What?! This is your plan?! Forcing the Slayer to show himself to 666 news and openly threatening the demons to kill them if they do not repent? But ... it's completely stupid!! How will that help us to eliminate him?!"  
Although smiling with all his teeth, Alastor's gaze darkens a little towards Pentious, almost looking at him with a sorry look that he is so limited in terms of intelligence. Swirling elegantly with his cane in his hand, Alastor continued speaking.  
_ "My poor Pentious, do you have no imagination? No sense of spectacle? What should we do? Attacking the Slayer like barbarians? What simplicity, what vulgarity ... you almost make me want to vomit..."  
_ "Hey, if you came here just to insult me, you can leave and go fuck yourself!!" then roared Pentious, showing his fangs, with a threatening air, which however did not frighten Alastor.   
_ "Come on, my dear, calm down ... and a little more patience ... once the vortex is opened, the legions of our new allies can then intervene, and the Slayer will then be condemned, like all those who will refuse to bow to our will ... but however, there is one last detail to settle in order to allow the hellish hordes to come here ... "  
_"Which one?" asked Pentous, curious. Alastor came over to explain it to him, then suddenly, snapping his fingers, summoned spikes from the ground that came to violently pierce Pentious's body, paralyzing him in a huge pain and gradually draining his blood.  
_ "Very simple ... sacrifices, my dear ..." Alastor whispered softly in his ear. The spikes disappeared, and Pentious's body then fell to the ground, dead and drained of blood. Alastor, still confident, then walked away, leaving two creatures carpeted in the shadows come to seize the corpse of Pentious and drag him to another room.   
_ "Perfect ... with this new sacrifice, plus the corpses of the mercenaries, the gore nest will soon be ready ... now, no time to lose ... I wouldn't want to miss my favorite show ..." sneered slyly Alastor while leaving Pentious's lair, without looking back.  
*********  
Meanwhile...

On this new evening at Pentagram City, the annual 666 news show began, watching as usual all over the city. The two presenters, seated behind their tables, appeared side by side.  
_ "Good evening Pentagram City! Here Katie Killjoy for 666 news, along with my esteemed colleague, Tom Trench. Good evening, Tom." she said with a big smile.  
_ "Good evening Katie, ravishing as always ..." replied Tom energetically "... tonight, for this special show, we are once again welcoming the daughter of our infernal sovereign, Princess Charlie ..."  
_ "Absolutely, Tom ..." Katie continued "... but more than that, she will not be alone since she will be accompanied by a newcomer to our city. The man who caused merciless carnage in the industrial zone, and which, according to our dear princess, would have a message to say to all the inhabitants of Pentagram City. We look forward to knowing more in a few moments ..."   
Meanwhile, behind the scenes of the TV show, the mood was on edge. All the technicians and other staff behind the scenes could not help but look with fear at this tall man in green armor, with his face hidden by a helmet. The Slayer had come, as agreed, and was waiting in silence, arms folded and back resting against a wall. Each time a demon was forced to pass in front of him, he accelerated the pace to move away as quickly as possible. Obviously quickly annoyed to wait, the Slayer then went towards a manager.  
_ "Say, when do we get on the set?" asked Vega's voice. The manager, petrified with fear when he saw the Slayer in front of him, could not answer and preferred to run away to save his own life. Seeing him run away, the Slayer sighed in annoyance under his helmet. He was only asking a simple question, that's all ...  
Not far from him, sitting on a stool, Charlie was nervous, rubbing her hands and biting her lip anxiously. Vaggie noticed as she finished adjusting her girlfriend's bow tie.  
_ "Stop stressing like that, you make me even more nervous." Vaggie told her to try to reassure her. Even if that was easy to say, she was still aware of the weight that weighed on Charlie's shoulders and the consequences that could result from this interview. In addition, the presence of the Slayer would only increase tensions. It was literally like juggling with flaming torches, balancing on a toe, in a room filled to the brim with gasoline. It only took one spark, and everything would explode.  
_ "Sorry ..." Charlie sighed, getting up from the stool and coming to lay her hands on a small table nearby. "... but so many things are at stake. Usually, I always liked to sing to reassure myself, to let me know that everything could be arranged ... but today, no song comes to me ... "  
_ "Charlie ..." Vaggie sighed, coming gently to take her by the shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "... I already told you, life is not a musical. I know you would like things to be as simple, but unfortunately it is not. Above all, stay focused, and also , don't be swayed by the insults of this bitch of Katie Killjoy, she's just waiting for that."  
_ "I will try, I promise you ..." Charlie replied smiling at her. Vaggie smiled at her too, trusting her. The two women then saw the Slayer coming to them.  
_ "I really hope it will work." Charlie said, trying to stay motivated. Vaggie, less confident to judge by her gaze, but trying to remain optimistic anyway, looked at the Slayer.  
_ "You remember what you have to say, don't you?"  
_ "Yes ..." replied Vega's voice. "... but remember: if things don't go as planned, the Slayer will not hesitate for a second to act, in its own way."  
Charlie and Vaggie nodded, but praying that things wouldn't get to this point. A technician then came to meet them.  
_ "Okay, it's going to be yours to enter the set."  
Charlie nodded and smiled at Vaggie who would watch her from behind the scenes. Charlie then looked at the Slayer, as if to ask him if he was ready, but he didn't even have to answer. It even looks like he was only waiting for one thing, to be done with it. The company and the looks of all these demons around him visibly put him in a bad mood.  
Charlie and the Slayer advanced out of the backstage, towards the stage of the show, where seated in their chairs behind the desk, Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench were waiting for the live show to resume. Smoking a cigarette between her red lips, Katie, with her viper eyes, immediately looked at Charlie, who swallowed.  
_ "Oh, but it's our dear silly samaritan. So you had the courage, or I should say, the stupidity to come back here."  
What a bitch, she will never change, sighed Charlie inwardly. The Slayer said nothing, but clenched his fists. Feeling it, Charlie made him understand to ignore these provocations, that it was not worth it. Katie and Tom then looked at the Slayer.  
_ "So, he is the famous Doom Slayer? I imagined him bigger than that." Katie said openly, smashing her cigarette over Tom's hand, which kept from screaming. Charlie froze in horror, feeling that behind her, the Slayer clenched his fists even more and could feel his aura of anger manifest.  
_ "S ... Slayer, please, sit down. The live will resume soon." Charlie then suggested to him as if to try to hold him back and indicated the chair to him. The Slayer sighed of anger and sat down, cracking the chair under the weight of his armor. Charlie, sweaty forehead and beating heart, sits next to him. It was then that the live resumed.   
_ "Here we are again, dear Pentagram City. Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench, live for this special show. Tonight, we are again welcoming our lovely princess from hell, Charlie, as well as another guest, no more no less than the famous Doom Slayer."  
Behind the screens, in homes, bars or clubs, all the demons watching the program then saw the Slayer, sitting at 666 news, and all froze with intense fear, as if the Slayer managed to watch them at across the screen with his heavy gaze. Tom Trench also seemed uncomfortable and did not speak. Only Katie Killjoy, completely unconscious, had allowed herself to make a remark about him. The latter, with an unhealthy smile, spoke to Charlie for the first question.  
_ "Dear Charlie. The question everyone is asking now is: what is the Slayer doing here? Did he come because he is your new boyfriend?"  
_"Wait what?!" gasped Charlie with large, round eyes and red cheeks. Behind the scenes, Vaggie tensed and gritted her teeth with the urge to kill Katie. The Slayer kept his calm, but behind his helmet, looked at Katie as if she was completely stupid. Katie then had a photo posted, which everyone could see in the city.  
_ "This photo ..." said Katie maliciously "... was sent to us by an anonymous person, but it is not faked, we were able to verify it."  
This photo, Charlie and the Slayer recognized it well. The Slayer, holding the young princess in his arms, protectively, and Charlie, huddled against him and looking at him with red cheeks.  
_ "Oh no ..." sighed Charlie in despair when she saw this, knowing that it was the moment when the Slayer had saved her from this terrible explosion in the warehouse. But who could have taken this photo?  
Faced with this, the Slayer quickly lost patience, hitting his fist so hard that he made a hole in the office, got up from his chair and went to the camera.  
_ "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?!" cried Katie, outraged. Two security demons tried to stop the Slayer, but he pushed them aside to the side in a second, throwing them back against the walls. Trembling in fear, the cameraman fled, and the Slayer then turned the camera straight on him, his helmet covering the entire field of vision.  
_ "Now, Pentagram City demons, listen to me ..." the Slayer spoke this time with his own voice, angry and serious "... if I'm here, it's to help Charlie realize her project and offer you a chance for redemption. If it was up to me, I would exterminate you all without any hesitation. I only give you one chance to go to the Happy Hotel and get forgiveness. those who refuse ... I would kill them, in my own way. "  
And on these threatening words, the Slayer violently struck the camera, destroying it. Everyone in the studio remained silent, frozen.   
Charlie sighed, having hoped it would happen otherwise, but what was done was done. Suddenly, the Slayer's helmet sensors were triggered, causing him to react.  
_ "Warning! Demonic threat detected and fast approaching!" said Vega's voice. With his helmet, the Slayer looked for the source of the threat, looking around, then saw that it came from behind the wall, just behind Charlie, Katie and Tom.  
_ "Charlie!" Then said the Slayer, starting to run towards her. Too late! The wall exploded into pieces with great violence, so much so that Katie and Tom were crushed under the debris. Charlie, screaming in surprise and fear, reflexively leaps to the side, barely avoiding being run over. Everyone in the studio gasped in amazement. Through the crack in the still smoking and burning wall, dozens of creatures entered, swarming like a voracious cloud. Demons, but from another hell, much more horrible than this. The Slayer recognized them immediately. Imps. Without losing a moment, the Slayer grabbed his machine gun and opened fire at will. Under the gunfire, the demons of the studio fled, while Vaggie, in panic and lowering her head, crawled up to Charlie to retrieve her.  
The first Imps were punctured by bursts of bullets, their heads and bodies exploding in columns of blood. Holding on to its position, the Slayer continued to sulfate the wall without stopping, exterminating a large number of Imps who were trying to enter. Unfortunately, some creatures managed to enter, too many, and began to invade the studio.  
The Slayer then grabs his chainsaw and without hesitation, leaps towards the horde of demons, making the blade roar. The Slayer struck the first Imps, and violent movements of chainsaw, decapitated them, cut their bodies in half, their arms or their legs, causing all their blood and their rotten organs to spurt out. Having managed to get away from the fight, Vaggie dragged Charlie aside and took her by the shoulders.  
_ "Charlie, are you okay?!"  
_ "I ... I think ..." moaned the princess, as if she was regaining consciousness. The two demonesses then saw, with both stupor and terror, the Slayer fighting the creatures surrounding him. His armor being sprinkled with blood, he continued his massacre, striking an imp against the ground and tearing his belly with the blade of the chainsaw, splashing with even more blood. Several imps jumped on him, biting him on the shoulders and head, but the armor seemed to resist. With his bare hands, the Slayer grabbed the Imp biting his helmet, and with prodigious force, tore it in half, before throwing the two body parts at other creatures. The Slayer also knew how to use the elements of the decor to fight, picking up debris from the wall to hit the imps with, and even grabbed a screen from the studio to crush it on the head of an imp. But in front of the increasing number of demons, the man took his faithful shotgun and sent a first salvo, pulverizing the heads of two monsters.  
Unfortunately, after the imps, other types of demons began to enter. Hell Knights and Hell Razers. Although he managed to kill a large number of creatures, the number became a problem, and a Hell Knight managed to push the Slayer against a wall, while the hordes of Imps gradually began to cover him. The Slayer continued to defend himself, ripping jaws, hearts and heads with its hands, striking with its head, fists and feet, but increasingly covered by too many imps.  
Seeing this, Charlie wanted to run towards him, but Vaggie held her back.  
_ "Charlie no!"  
_ "We have to do something!" the young princess cried, tears in her eyes "... They will kill him!!"  
But suddenly, an imp spotted the two women and growling with ferocity, ran towards them, claws and fangs ready to tear them apart. Despite the surprise to see such a horrible creature, Vaggie took her spear, and with a dark look, impaled the belly of the monster with all its force, causing it to roar in pain and blocked it on the ground. Charlie got back on his feet, to see in horror that two other creatures jumped on Vaggie, and that she would not have time to defend herself.  
_ "VAGGIE!!" yelled the young princess, who, drawing from the bottom of her, let the demonic part express herself deep inside her. The beginnings of horns appearing on her head, her eyes turning blood red and her teeth becoming sharp, Charlie growled of anger, stretched out her hands forward, a pentagram rising at her feet and from her palms, invoked powerful whirling flames which came to strike the two Imps with full force, enveloping them and devouring them to reduce them to ashes. Vaggie had leaped to the side in time to avoid the blizzard, but looking in amazement, saw Charlie in this state.  
_ "Charlie ..."   
But the princess no longer even listened to Vaggie, showing that serious face determined to fight. Hands surrounded by flames, Charlie fearlessly advanced towards the horde of invasive hellish creatures, and concentrated all her strength in a new invocation of flames, even more violent. The fire was unleashed, coming to strike with great violence the majority of the demons who covered the Slayer, burning them and making them scream in pain. Protected by his armor, the Slayer was able to gradually free himself from the wave, continuing to strike around him. a Hell Knight wanted to hit him, but the Slayer blocked and tore off the two arms with his bare hands, to crush the Knight's head with it. Another Hell Knight wanted to bite him but the Slayer was faster, plunging his entire armored arm into the demon's mouth, and brutally ripped the inside of the throat and jaw out in a bloody explosion.  
As he fought, the Slayer then noticed Charlie's change. The smiling and innocent young princess had become a violent and fierce fighter. Having grabbed an imp, Charlie spat out flames, making him melt his head like a wax candle. A Hell Razer fired a projectile at her, but Charlie easily avoided it, and in retaliation, lifted the creature by telekinesis, to project it against a wall further. The face Charlie showed was terrifying, imbued with boundless hatred towards the invaders.  
For her part, Vaggie, her spear in hand, contemplated this surreal vision. Surrounded by hellish demons, Charlie and the Slayer fighting hard against them.  
_ "Slayer! I detect an intense increase in demonic activity! A vortex has just opened! The creatures arrive by the thousands and gradually invade the city!" said Vega's voice during the fight.   
Noting that the number of demons kept increasing and that little by little, the building would be completely surrounded, the Slayer took a decision. He had to find a more strategic position to continue the fight. Taking his grenades on his belt, he threw them all over the building, in order to maximize the power of the explosion and the damage.  
With the back of his rifle, he struck the back of Charlie's head, knocking her out and bringing her back to normal, the horns disappearing. Taking the princess on his shoulder, he ran towards Vaggie, the horde chasing him.  
_ "We get off!!" said the Slayer firmly. Vaggie obeyed without hesitation and ran with him. With her gaze, she thanked him for having knock out Charlie and prevent her to continue to unleash her demonic part. Behind them, the demons invaded the studio in real raging swarms, destroying everything in their path.  
While running, the Slayer grabbed Vaggie, holding her with his other arm. Holding the two women in his arms, the Slayer jumped through one of the studio windows, onto the street, and continued running as fast as possible. Ten seconds later, the whole building of 666 news, as well as all the demons inside, were pulverized by the violent explosion of all the grenades of the Slayer, a thick column of flames and smoke s raising up to the red sky.  
As the Slayer ran down the street, Vaggie, huddled against him, looked up in horror at the sky over Pentagram City.  
_ "Oh fuck ..." she sighed. The Slayer also looked to see the situation. The giant pentagram floating in the sky above the city, was now covered with devouring flames, dropping a rain of embers on the city.


	9. Get Ready

Pentagram City was now under siege. Chaos had invaded the streets, even more than usual. The huge floating pentagram covering the sky above the city had abnormally lit up, tearing apart and opening a passage. From this vortex leading to another hell, appeared infinite hordes of demonic creatures, each more abominable than the other, and who had immediately started their violent attack on the city. But the demons of Pentagram City were not determined to let go, most of them having taken up arms to fight against the invader. Legions of Imps, Hell Knights and Hell Razers invaded the streets, parks and buildings, killing everything in their path. In the sky, the Cacodemons flew by the thousands. In addition, a few Barons of Hell had also appeared. The war of hells was now open.  
Angel Dust was shooting a scene for his new film when the attack began. Taken by surprise, he was quick to realize the importance of the situation. A sharp smile on his face, eyes sparkling with combat, Angel ran in the street in front of the studio, and armed with two machine guns, began to fire bursts on the nearest doom demons. Two Imps were punctured by projectiles. Attracted by gunfire, other creatures approached, roaring in fury.  
_ "Come on, bitches, I'm waiting for you!" Angel yelled, continuing to shoot. But too galvanized by the fight, Angel hadn't noticed the Imp about to jump on him from behind to bite his head. But while the monster was about to leap, Cherri Bomb appeared in a quick and agile jump, throwing one of her bombs that the Imp swallowed unwittingly, to explode in the next second in an eruption of blood, flesh and bone.  
Alerted by the explosion and seeing the charred organs spreading at his feet, Angel showed a big smile at the sight of his friend. Cherri, her only red eye showing great sadism, smiling with all her teeth, advanced to him.  
_ "Glad to see you, Cherri. I knew you wouldn't want to miss this." Angel told him enthusiastically.  
_ "I don't know who these filths are, and honestly, I don't fucking care. They invaded my territory and tried to kill me. I will make them regret, in my way!" she replied, in her cruel voice ready to do battle, preparing in her hands two new bombs.   
**********   
Meanwhile...

Like the rest of the city, the palace of the underworld had not been spared, hordes of rabid demons gathering in front and gradually sinking the defenses by their large number.  
Inside, in the great throne room, Lucifer, the lord of the underworld himself, dressed in his elegant white suit and his scepter in hand, showed an air more than annoyed, even worried, as for the situation, accompanied by a group of guards. Outside, the howls of the monsters resounded, and several times the castle trembled following violent shocks.  
_ "Lilith?! Darling, come, we have to evacuate!" he said in a loud voice. Lilith came running, holding her cell phone in her hand which she was panicking to try to operate.  
_ "I've been trying to call Charlie for a while, but she doesn't answer!" said the queen anxiously. Lucifer then took her firmly by the arm.  
_ "We no longer have time, we must ..." he began to say, when suddenly, the doors of the room, however very solid and thick, were violently broken, falling heavily on the floor in a cloud of smoke. Several Barons of Hell entered, having put their strength in unison to break the doors. Behind them came in their turn dozens of Imps and Hell Knights, all growling and roaring, eager for killing and blood. The few guards tried to defend themselves, but were quickly overwhelmed and torn to pieces by the monsters.   
Lucifer and Lilith, side by side, were surrounded by the hellish creatures, who apparently were not trying to kill them but just to prevent them from fleeing.  
_ "My king. My queen. It is a real honor to finally meet you." then exclaimed a voice entering the room, while his footsteps echoed on the parquet floor. Lucifer and Lilith turned to see the demon Alastor walking towards them, with an elegant and light step, surrounded by these legions of monsters who let him pass. Stopping a few meters from the royal couple, Alastor greeted them with a mocking reverence.  
_ "Alastor ... you bastard ..." growled Lucifer, putting himself in front of his wife to protect her.  
_ "Oh, come on, my lord ... what language for someone of your rank ..." replied Alastor in a tone falsely offended, but keeping his carnivorous smile "... your daughter would surely be ashamed of you. But after all, it would only be a return of things, you who do not stop considering her as your greatest disappointment ... like father, like daughter ..."   
On these last words, Alastor's voice had become deeper, more malignant and sizzling, his eyes becoming sadistic and his eyes unhealthy red. Lucifer was trembling with anger, gritting his teeth, while Lilith gasped at the mention of her daughter.  
_ "What did you do to Charlie?!!" asked Lilith, overcome with anger.  
_ "Oh, but nothing, my dear ..." replied Alastor, taking a few steps around the royal couple. "And frankly, I have no intention of doing anything to her. This choice, I leave it to my friends here present." he said cruelly, pointing to the hellish creatures serving him as an army. Lilith gasped in horror, while Lucifer, overcome with rage, stepped forward.  
_ "ALASTOR!!" he roared, wanting to brandish his scepter, but was unfortunately struck by a Baron of Hell who blocked him on the ground and disarmed him from his scepter. Lilith wanted to intervene in turn but two Hell Knights grabbed her by the arms. Alastor watched this with some amusement, then, by telekinesis, floated Lucifer's scepter up to his hand, and grabbed it firmly. Smiling with all his teeth, the demon radio then felt all the demonic power of the artifact entering him. Alastor reveled in this power, he who had accumulated so much over the centuries by taking the demonic energy of the powerful demons he had killed. Seeing him do so, Lucifer struggled, but gradually felt his strength leave him.  
Alastor then turned his attention to the large steps at the back of the room, and more particularly to the great throne which was located at the top. The Throne of Hell. The ultimate artifact of demonic omnipotence. Still calmly and humming a melody between his teeth, Alastor walked to the steps, under the helpless gazes of Lucifer and Lilith, prisoners.  
_ "But what the hell do you want?!!" asked Lilith, struggling.  
_"What I want?" said Alastor with a sly smile. "But everything, my dear. Power. Entertainment. Ecstasy at its peak ... I have waited all these centuries to finally be able to meet an adversary at my height, in order to experience the ultimate thrill, THE fight that will enter in the legend, and which will continue to resonate forever across the worlds! It will be magnificent!!"  
Alastor spoke like a man possessed, shouting loudly and raising his arms, reveling in the experience he had been waiting for so long.   
Surrounded by his army of hellish creatures, Alastor sits on the throne, and his gleaming red eyes, smile on his lips, waited firmly for the one who would come to challenge him ...  
_ "Come to me, Slayer ..."  
*********   
Meanwhile...

Somehow and after much fighting, Vaggie and the Doom Slayer, carrying Charlie passed out on his shoulder, had managed to reach the hotel. Luckily, this area of the city had not yet been affected, but that would not be long, the sounds of combat already approaching.  
In the hall, Nifty and Husk both came running, completely overwhelmed by the events.  
_ "Guys, tell me what's going on? Tell me that someone put a drug in my glass and that I'm completely delirious!" Husk asked in total panic. He was immediately calmed by the slap that Vaggie gave him.  
_ "Husk, it's not the time and the moment to lose your mind!" said Vaggie firmly. She then turned back to the Slayer, seeing him go up the stairs to the first floor, and still holding Charlie in her arms. Confused, Vaggie followed him.   
The Slayer had entered the room he had used before, carefully laying Charlie down on it. The young princess seemed in bad shape, sometimes moaning in her unconsciousness and sweating a lot. Vaggie then arrived, leaning over her, more than concerned.  
_"What's happening to her?" said Vega's voice to speak the Slayer's word.  
_ "Unlike the other inhabitants, Charlie practically never used her demonic powers, not wanting to look like them. She used too much energy all at once, her body could not bear it."  
The Slayer understood a little better. Charlie then opened her eyes slowly, as if coming out of a long sleep and saw Vaggie and the Slayer near her.  
_ "Vaggie ..."  
_ "Charlie!" Vaggie gasped in relief. The two women hugged hard, Charlie even shedding a tear. Then, the young princess also came to snuggle against the Slayer, which seemed to surprise him but let her do it. After the hug, Charlie looked up at him, but lost her smile, looking ashamed.  
_ "I ... forgive me ... I wish you never saw me in my true form ..." she sighed, but was quickly interrupted by the hand of the Slayer who gently, silenced her, the man's gaze through the visor making her realize that it didn't matter, that she had done what she had to do, to survive and save her people. Charlie manages to find her smile, then blushes a little. Seeing this, Vaggie looked a little embarrassed, rubbing her arm nervously.  
_ "I ... I'm going to go see Husk and Nifty and prepare our defenses." said the silver haired demoness before leaving the room. Seeing her leave, Charlie wanted to catch her, but Vaggie looked her in the eyes, insisting that she stay with the Slayer, seeing the sure attraction that the young princess felt for him.  
_ "Vaggie, I ..."  
_ "It's okay, Charlie ... it's okay ..." she replied softly before leaving.  
Only Charlie and the Slayer, side by side, then turned their eyes to the window. Outside, the most total chaos reigned, the doom hordes continuing to arrive endlessly in the city, by the vortex. Noticing the carnage gradually ravaging his city and his people, Charlie could only let the tears flow.  
_ "I wanted to save them ... and in the end, everyone will die ..." she sighed, feeling helpless, placing her hand on the window. But the Slayer did not seem to agree, placing his hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
_ "If it has to be, then make sure to take those bastards with us into nothingness." he said in his own voice. Charlie smiled, still admiring the persistence of the Slayer despite the situation. Looking at the man's hand on his shoulder, Charlie seemed to hesitate a few seconds, then, taking her courage, decided to bring her hands slowly to the Slayer's helmet. And this time, he did not try to stop her. Delicately, the princess of hell removed the helmet, revealing before her blushing look the real face of the Doom Slayer facing her. Charlie stood frozen in front of him, cheeks red, both of them looking at each other in silence. With her fine hands, she touched the skin of his cheeks, as if to make sure he was real.   
Then, after a long hesitation but telling herself that after all she had nothing worse to risk, Charlie approached her face, placing her lips on those of the Slayer, in a very short kiss. The Slayer had let her do so, seeming no more surprised by this gesture. Noticing what she had just done, Charlie froze, then turned red and decided to quickly leave the room.  
_ "I ... I have to go ..." was all she could say before walking through the door. The Slayer smirked slightly, before putting his helmet back on his head, then taking his shotgun in hand, looked one last time through the window, noticing the hordes of hellish creatures approaching the hotel by all the streets , and coming mainly for him, he knew it. The Slayer loaded his weapon.  
_ "Time to rip and tear, motherfuckers."


	10. Hells War Part 1

Being in the middle of the staircase connecting the first floor to the ground floor, Charlie had to stop. Her back pressed against the wall, she ran her hands over her face, blowing a deep blow and her cheeks still red. Her heart was beating very hard. She could not believe what she has just done... She had kissed the Slayer! The sworn enemy of demons, the nemesis of hells ...  
As she thought about it, she noticed Vaggie at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her with a little embarrassment. Charlie immediately guessed in her eyes and sighed ... she knew ...  
_ "You love him, right?" Vaggie said angrily walking up the steps to Charlie. The young princess felt terribly ashamed.  
_ "Listen Vaggie, I ..." shyly stammered Charlie, consumed by remorse, but was interrupted gently by Vaggie's finger coming to stick to her black lips.  
_ "Charlie ... you are the princess of hell, you can choose who you want ... I love you, but what I want above all is that you are happy ..."  
Charlie was genuinely touched by Vaggie's words, and then resented him even more, feeling his throat tighten.  
_ "It's true, Vaggie, I ... I love him ... but I love you too, from the bottom of my heart ... and I could never leave you ..." said Charlie with the greater sincerity. Vaggie smiled, having no trouble believing her. The two young demons hugged.   
Suddenly a loud noise was heard in the hall. The front door had suddenly suddenly opened, then closed just as hard. Alerted, Charlie and Vaggie ran immediately, as well as Nifty and Husk arrived from the living room. For Charlie, it was a relief. Angel Dust was there, catching his breath after running for a long time and armed with a machine gun. On the other hand, the demoness accompanying him and occupied in barricading the door was a terrifying surprise ... Cherri Bomb! ... To see the state of their clothes and the minor wounds on their bodies, they had defended themselves with relentlessly.  
_ "Angel, are you okay?!" asked Charlie, coming to him.  
_ "Hey girls ..." breathed Angel cracking his back "... pfiou ... I have never been as tired as since the giant orgy in the studios three months ago ..."   
_ "What the hell is she doing here?" Vaggie asked fiercely, directing her spear at Cherri, who didn't feel threatened at all and almost snickered.  
_ "I'm an acquaintance of your friend, and I saved his beautiful little ass. So drop your spear right away, bitch, or I'll kill you." said the criminal with her carnivorous smile and her only bright red eye. Vaggie glared at her but chose not to start a confrontation given the already catastrophic situation.  
_ "Could someone explain to me what that mess means?" asked Husk.  
_ "They came for him ..." sighed Charlie in terror ... "they come for the Slayer ..."   
Suddenly the hall windows shattered, and the door was brutally knocked on from the outside. All saw with horror hordes of Imps demons, more and more numerous, breaking the windows and tearing open the door more and more to enter the hotel.  
_ "They are here! Prepare yourself!" then yelled Vaggie, firmly holding her spear and ready to defend herself. Cherri smiled and then let a canvas bag fall to the ground ... a bag full of weapons.  
_ "And above all, don't say thank you." she said, with a sly smile.  
Taking position behind the bar, Husk armed himself with a shotgun, ready to fire. Nifty took two sharp knives. Angel kept his machine gun, and stood by Cherri, who was already preparing several of his bombs with a sneer. Charlie took a handgun and a sword and came next to Vaggie, who motioned for her to stand more behind her.   
Forming a line of defense, and while knowing that they had no chance of winning, the group awaited the arrival of the enemies. Outside, the hordes of enemy demons would not be long in coming, the door being destroyed more and more, and already, the first Imps passing through the windows set foot inside, roaring like mad at the thought of their next preys.   
But as the first demons of the horde entered the hotel ... the ceiling of the hall suddenly broke, crossed by a solitary form in heavy armor, which landed heavily on its feet, just in front of Charlie and his friends, all speechless.  
The Slayer, armed with a machine gun in each hand, did not wait another second and unleashed the bursts on the Imps. A deafening roar rang out and hellfire rained on the creatures. The first Imps had their heads and limbs pulverized in explosions of flesh and bone by bursts of bullets. The Slayer gave them no respite, reloading the weapons very quickly for new lethal salvos. The walls of the hotel lobby were quickly doused and covered with blood, pieces of flesh and bone, while the corpses of Imps, dismembered, piled on top of each other at the feet of the windows and in front of the front door.  
Positioned behind the Slayer, Charlie and his friends contemplated with more than fascination ... terror.   
Once the two machine guns were empty, the Slayer, with a more than black gaze, had an idea of what he should do ...  
_ "Come and get me, fuckers!" he yelled fiercely at the demons with provocation, then without waiting, jumped powerfully through the hole he himself had created in the ceiling. Seeing him go up to the top of the hotel, the Imps, enraged and eager for revenge, ignored Charlie and the others and began to climb the walls of the hotel to reach their sacred prey.  
Continuing to leap from floor to floor, passing through the ceilings with his armor, the Slayer accelerated his speed, determined to reach the roof of the hotel. Behind him, climbing like clouds of voracious insects, the hordes of demons chased him fiercely. That's good, follow me, thought the Slayer.  
Finally arriving on the roof of the hotel, the man immediately noticed the situation. All around him, the buildings of Pentagram City were in flames and attacked. The most total chaos reigned. The bloody red sky was invaded by cocodemons, who immediately turned their attention to the top of the Happy Hotel. In addition, armies of demons covered the walls of the hotel, rising to the roof. The Slayer was standing alone, taking in hand two heavy machine guns, fully loaded. If he had to fight his last fight there, he would take as many of his bastards as possible with him.

_ "Slayer!" Charlie screamed with concern after seeing him disappear and followed by the creatures.  
_"Charlie!" Vaggie shouted in turn, then with her spear, impaled an Imp, puncturing his skull and brain, as he was about to attack Charlie from the side. Some creatures seemed to have decided to stay on their initial preys, watching them with a growl of ferocity.  
_ "You motherfucker!" Vaggie growled, pinning the monster to the ground with her spear.  
_"Ha ha! Let's go!" sneered Cherri furiously, throwing two bombs at the creatures. The explosions took effect and pulverized several of them. Husk and Angel started shooting with their weapons, killing several monsters trying to approach them. Nifty, very small and fast, ran and jumped on an Imp, blinding him by piercing his both eyes with her knives, all under the roars of pain of the demon. Charlie killed an Imp with a sword blow in the back as he came behind Vaggie to kill her.   
But very quickly, new demons entered the hotel ... Hell Knights and Hell Razers.  
A Razer groaned and fired a violent projectile at the bar. Husk and Angel had time to jump to the side, as the counter exploded into pieces. A Hell Knight grabbed Nifty and threw her violently against a wall. The little cyclops demon moaned in pain as Husk crawled and came to take her in his arms. Cherri was in turn caught by a Knight and brutally struck on the ground, before being saved by Angel who detonated the back of the demon's skull with a precise shot.  
_ "There are too many! Let’s fall back to the back room!" Vaggie ordered, trying in vain to repel the hordes of more and more Imps gaining ground.  
Charlie was lost in the midst of this chaos. Seeing his friends fighting and taking more and more damage. But also ... she thought of him ... he was alone ...  
_ "Vaggie, go put the others in a safe place!" shouted Charlie, who under the confused eyes of the others, made her way to the stairs and began to climb as quickly as possible, chased by several monsters.  
_ "CHARLIE, NO!!" Vaggie yelled, desperate but unable to reach her because of the creatures. But Charlie was no longer listening, letting her determination carry her as she ran.  
_ "Slayer ... hold on, please ..." she thought forcefully.

The endless sounds of gunfire ... the smell of blood and smoke ... the explosions of blood, flesh and bone in the rain of bullets ... the most total chaos reigning ... his armor whole covered with blood and pieces of demons ... the red sky of this hell, in the grip of an incipient storm, monstrous lightning spewed by black clouds...  
All this, the Slayer felt it, lived it ... he was there, lonely, on the roof of this hotel, standing at the top of a constantly growing stack of shredded corpses of demons, unleashing without stopping the mechanic roars and the rain of fire from his two heavy machine guns. Surrounded on all sides by the flying clouds of cocodemons and the hordes of Imps, Hell Knights and Razers trying to reach him and approaching more and more, he continued the fight, without fail, completing several demons falling at his feet while continuing to shoot those who approach. Having dark eyes, the Slayer howled with all his might, letting his rage express itself while continuing his massacre. All around the hotel, the streets continued to vomit incessantly the infernal hordes surrounding the hotel to come and face the Slayer.  
In the helmet, Vega's sensors went crazy due to the increasing number of demons.  
_ "Slayer, there are too many of them! You do not have enough ammunition to kill them all!" suggested Vega.  
But the Slayer was no longer listening, if not the call of carnage. Throwing one of his machine guns, now empty, he took his shotgun, pulverizing the heads of three imps who were approaching. A Knight tried to hit him, but the Slayer dodged, before tearing off the demon's head with his hands, and tossing it in the face of a Razer who was preparing to shoot. Then taking his trusty chainsaw in his hand, the Slayer leaped forcefully toward a nearby cacodemon, and impaled the creature's face with the serrated blade. The Slayer began to cut and tear savagely the demon, who in horrible howls of pain, fell in two sliced halves, draining all of his blood and organs.  
The Slayer continued, beheading, dismembering, shredding all the Imps, Knights and Razers on its way. He even ripped off the TV antenna from the roof to impale a Knight's head with it, piercing him through the mouth.  
However, the number of demons ends up becoming unmanageable, the Slayer being more and more covered by them, and in spite of all its violent blows, its blows of head, tearing off the arms or legs, to free himself from them, was happening less and less. His armor endured the blows, but for how long?  
Suddenly, a huge red flash and hellish heat exploded on the roof of the hotel. Several cacodemons were reduced to ashes by the flames, as were all the demons that covered the Slayer. The latter, blinded by the hellish light, protected his eyes with his hand while getting back on his feet. Vega's sensors have exploded.  
_ "Demonic energy detected ... of a power never seen before ..." commented Vega, seeming almost also surprised.  
The Doom demons seemed perplexed by this phenomenon and had turned their attention to the source. The Slayer did it too, and what he saw had the very rare effect of surprising him a little ...  
Charlie was there! Surrounded by the corpses of demons she had just charred, she stepped forward. Eyes of blood red, she showed a carnivorous mouth, large curved horns having grown on her head. Her hair floated in the air while her clawed hands were covered with fiery red flames. On her back, large black wings similar to that of a bat. She was Charlie Magne, the princess of hell, and in the name of that, she would fight for her world and her people.  
The Doom Demons recoiled when they saw it coming. Charlie stopped near the Slayer, smiling to him. The two looked each other in the eyes and he let her slowly touching him with her hand. Then Charlie looked down at the Slayer's shotgun, picked it up, and then handed it to him, firmly. The Slayer picked up his gun, still looking the princess in the eye. He could see it, and feel it ... she was no longer the innocent and kind demoness he used to see ... all this power she had inside her ... she was there daughter of Lucifer ...  
Charlie, with a groan and her carnivorous smile, turned her attention to the hordes of invaders, who seemed almost worried to see this extraordinary duo, The Doom Slayer and the Princess of Hell, face them.  
_ "Let's get these bastards, together." Charlie groaned, cracking her knuckles and summoning flames on her hands. Beside her, the Slayer loaded his shotgun.  
_ "Hell Yeah!" he proclaimed with pleasure.


	11. Hells War Part 2

_ "Ok, morons, get ready to burn!" Cherri sneered sadistically, holding two bombs in her hands that she immediately threw towards the hotel lobby. The arriving group of Imps demons were pulverized by the explosions, their blood and charred organs splashing against the walls, floor and ceiling. In the face of this carnage, Cherri was still laughing, feasting on this violence. But she was quickly grabbed and thrown to the ground by a furious Hell Knight, and determined to slaughter her.  
The Hell Knight prepared to smash his head with his fist, but Cherri was saved by the intervention of Angel Dust who sent a burst of his submachine gun into the demon's back. It wasn't enough to kill him, but enough to get his attention and allow Cherri to walk away.  
Nifty and Husk, despite their strong resistance, had been forced to retreat against the number of Imps attacking them in increasingly large waves. More than half of the hotel's ground floor had been lost to enemies, forcing Vaggie and the others to have to back up to the stairs to the second floor. With her spear, dress, and face bearing the blood of the enemy, but also a few minor wounds, Vaggie was breathing heavily, feeling fatigue coming. But the young demoness held firm despite everything, driven by an uncommon rage and desire for survival, and impaled an Imp in the jaw, killing him instantly.  
_ "Quick, go upstairs, I'll hold them back as much as possible!" Vaggie ordered, fending off as best she could the first demons that reached the stairs to chase their prey.  
Cherri, from the top of the stairs, continued to throw explosives to kill as many creatures as possible, but also to slow them down as much as possible. Unfortunately, the number of demons grew so large that their mere physical mass was enough to easily cover the blast and smoke of the bombs.  
Angel had made it upstairs, but suffered a serious injury to his leg, inflicted by the bite of an Imp. Husk and Nifty were also quite injured and especially in a state of flagrant fatigue.  
Vaggie, knowing she would be unable to resist any longer, began to run to reach the last steps of the stairs.  
_ "Now, Cherri!" she yelled, leaping forward to join her friends. Cherri did not wait any longer and threw a final bomb whose explosion, in addition to killing several Imps, made the staircase completely collapse.  
The doom demons seemed to be stuck on the ground floor now, but certainly not for long. Already, the demons began to climb on top of each other, gradually forming real living hills, allowing their fellows to climb higher still.  
_ "Oh shit ..." Angel sighed when he saw that.  
_ "Let's not stay here!" Vaggie said to everyone else, urging them to run and take refuge on the other floors.

Meanwhile…  
"Let me out ... let me do it... I will kill all your enemies ... let out all your hatred ..."  
Charlie felt within her this bubbling, overpowering force overwhelm her ... having faced the fear of losing not only her world, but the Slayer as well, the young princess had no choice, and reluctantly released all her potential ... the power of a true hell monarch!   
Spreading her black wings, her eyes as red as blood and sporting two large curved black horns on her head, Charlie vented her anger with a beastly roar, and leaped forward towards the enemy ranks.  
_ "Miserable demons, you will experience the real fury of all hell!" she roared with her voice having grown far more powerful and inhuman. With this strong sentence, Charlie leaps into the midst of enemy demons. She forcefully placed her palms against the ground, summoning a molten pentagram beneath her that unleashed an explosion of fiery flames, reducing all demons around her within a ten-yard radius to ashes.  
For his part, the Doom Slayer had resumed his shotgun, exploding the skull of a first enemy. A second Imp wanted to pounce on him, but the Slayer violently pierced him in the belly with a violent punch, before tearing him in two with his bare hands, spilling his blood and organs on the ground. A Cacodemon arrived, trying to bite the Slayer, who managed to block the creature's jaws. The Slayer struck him with several punches, gouged out the demon's eye in a splash of blood, and finally made him swallow one of his grenades. The Slayer rolled back, witnessing the explosion of the cacodemon that scattered all over the hotel roof.  
His armor splashed with the blood of his victims, the Slayer then glanced at Charlie.  
The jovial and innocent princess had given way to a veritable demonic war machine. Charlie leaped from demon to demon, with superhuman speed, beheading, gutting and dismembering them. She seized the head of an Imp between her two clawed hands, which she immediately set on fire. The Imp roared in excruciating pain as Charlie gouged out his eyes and while the flesh on his head began to melt like wax.  
A group of Imps attempted to attack her from behind, but with just one of her hands, Charlie, without even turning around, broke their necks with a powerful telekinetic power.  
The demonic energy detector in the Slayer's helmet was losing its power in the face of the inordinate power emanating from the Hell Princess. Even Vega could no longer calculate the energy level correctly.  
_ "Slayer ..." said the artificial intelligence "... Charlie's demonic energy keeps increasing and she doesn't even try to contain it ... it seems she has completely lost control. .. "  
That's what the Slayer was afraid to hear. By releasing that strength that she had surely held within her for a very long time, and mixing that with the intense feelings of fear and anger, Charlie had become a prisoner of her own power.  
But for the Slayer, this power could be useful in repelling waves of demons. The thought of letting Charlie do it or helping her had crossed his mind. He could use it, then eliminate it when it got too dangerous ... but on the other hand, the Slayer refused. Even though Charlie was a demon, she had never betrayed him, and although fearing him, she trusted him and believed in him. Values which, even if he was not at all good at expressing them, had a certain importance for him. Besides, he had made a promise to Charlie ... and if there's one thing the Slayer was good at, it's keeping them.  
But as the duo continued to defend themselves and slaughter the waves of enemies around them, the entire hotel was shaken violently. Heavy noises rising up the wall came closer. A mighty low roar echoed, causing all the other demons to recoil with some fear.  
Alerted, Charlie and the Slayer turned to see then a large humanoid form finish climbing the wall and stand in front of them on the roof.  
The Slayer, seeing this creature, gave a brief movement of surprise, frowning in puzzlement.  
This demon was nearly two meters tall. Skin of a morbid pale gray, covered with black veins. Its head, with glowing red eyes, wore two long horns and an iron mask hid the lower part of its face. He also wore an outfit very similar to very ancient warrior armor. In his hand he held a huge red laser double ax, which he seemed to wield with great dexterity. But what struck the Slayer the most was the appearance of this demon's armor. It strongly resembled those of the Night Sentinels, to which the Slayer had once belonged. He knew that once, certain sentries had betrayed the order to join the forces of hell, and had been killed, but he did not expect this consequence. A Marauder!   
The Imps, Hell Knights, Hell Razers and Cacodemons still present in large numbers, respectfully stepped aside as the Marauder, slow and heavy, stepped forward, looking straight in the eyes at the Slayer. Charlie, she was fuming with anger at this new adversary. The Slayer, he analyzed the demonic energy emitted by the Marauder, and saw that it also reached a very great power.  
_ "I was not mistaken ..." said the Marauder in his cavernous and hellish voice "... I had smelled your pathetic human scent, Slayer ... I did not expect to find you in this place ... you don't know who I am, but I know you ... you've never been one of us, Slayer! I'm gonna have to open your eyes, as I finally opened mine!"  
Charlie, unable to contain her anger any longer, roared and leaped towards the Marauder, as the Slayer watched unawares.  
_ "Charlie!" the Slayer said, trying to hold her back, but too late.  
Charlie summoned a powerful column of hellfire, but the Marauder blocked it by shielding himself behind a large shield of red energy which he summoned in front of him.  
Seeing her attack countered, Charlie redoubled her fury and this time struck directly against the Marauder's shield with her own physical strength. The Marauder was pulled back a few inches by the brutal shock.  
_ "Who are you? A miserable creature who pretends to be a real demon?" the Marauder growled at the princess, defying her in the eyes.  
_ "My name is Charlie Magne, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith! No matter the demons or the angels, I would destroy all those who threaten my world!" Charlie roared in response.  
With that, the young princess set her hands ablaze and gave several powerful blows, all blocked by the Marauder's shield.  
But despite the power of his attacks, Charlie was still too inexperienced in the art of combat, not paying attention to his defense and unleashing his rage. And this, the Marauder, much more experienced, saw it immediately. In an unusually quick dodge, the Marauder managed to hit Charlie hard in the ribs with one side of his ax.  
Charlie, paralyzed in pain, then saw her blood fall to her feet, the blade of red energy from the ax having penetrated her flesh.  
_"Pathetic ..." the Marauder growled contemptuously.  
_ "Charlie!" said the Slayer having seen it all. Charlie was lifted off the ground and thrown back by the Marauder.  
His eyes full of hatred, enraged by what he had just seen, the Slayer lost his temper.  
_ "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed with all his hatred and as he ran fired bursts from his machine gun at the Marauder, who had to protect himself again behind his shield. Seeing that it didn't work, the Slayer picked up his shotgun, firing several times, and managing to shatter the Marauder's shield, and hit him in the shoulder. But the Marauder, even injured, was far from giving up and in turn angered, fired several beams of red energy with his ax, forcing the Slayer to have to dodge the projectiles.  
Meanwhile, further back, Charlie was moaning in pain, tears in her eyes and resting his hand on her bloody wound. She still felt that anger and that fire in her, but was unable to move and use it. This mixture of pain and anger overwhelmed her, boiling her mind divided between the enraged demoness, eager to return to wreak havoc, and the princess trying as best she could to regain control of her emotions.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Slayer, completely out of control, fighting and striking with the blade of his chainsaw, against the monstrous ax of the Marauder, in a duel of incredible violence. The blows between the two weapons echoed forcefully, sparks bursting with each impact. For the first time, Charlie saw a demon able to stand up to the Slayer, and who even didn't seem to be afraid of him. Judging by his gaze, the Slayer even seemed to know him, or at least his appearance, as if he had seen a ghost come back to haunt him.  
But the Marauder demonstrated another skill in speeding up his movement speed, and by this process, moved around the Slayer and managed to hit him several times. Feeling the blows shake his armor and body, the Slayer suffered, but stayed focused, defended himself, also managing to block several blows that could have been fatal. Unfortunately, the Marauder was quicker on one move, and with a violent kick, the Slayer was thrown violently against the ground. The Slayer, visibly a little stunned by the shock, rose to his feet.  
"I have to… help him…" Charlie thought, trying to get up. But the hurt and the pain was so great that she only managed to stay on her knees, coughing up some blood. Charlie was shaking in frustration. Again, she felt too weak and unable to act …  
Doing everything to ignore the pain caused by his serious injury, Charlie concentrated what power she had in her hand, to shape with her hellish flames, a blade of fire ...  
_ "SLAYER!" she yelled at his attention, before using all her might to throw the newly created weapon in the direction of the Slayer, who seeing it coming, leapt to grab it.  
The entirely fiery blade, as if drawn, curled like a snake around the Slayer's right arm. The latter, noting that the flames were strangely not burning him, saw the large blade of red flames forming, almost becoming an outgrowth of his own arm.  
_ "By my authority as Crown Princess of Hell, I grant the Doom Slayer, owner of the Purgatory Blade!" Charlie shouted loudly, thus granting by the will of her power, the seal of the fireblade to the Slayer, the symbol forming on the man's wrist armor.  
With his right arm now sporting a fiery blade, and holding his shotgun in his left hand, the Slayer straightened up, focusing his dark gaze on the Marauder again.  
_ "Now ... Rip and Tear." the Slayer said darkly into his helmet.  
The Marauder had no time to act when a shot from the pump-action rifle tore off his arm holding his ax, in a splinter of flesh and bone. Surprised, the demon tried to resist with a new energy shield, but saw the Slayer's meteoric arrival on him.  
Taking into account the strength of his momentum, the Slayer sent all his physical strength into this blow. The fiery blade pierced the Marauder's belly, who let out a loud roar of pain, the flames devouring his flesh.  
Gradually, the Slayer lifted the blade of flame upward, tearing and burning the Marauder's body bit by bit from bottom to top. The demon's flesh and bones began to melt, and his blood pouring out in liters began to boil.  
Then, in a last sharp movement, the Slayer rose his arm all the way up, slitting the Marauder's upper body and head in half, which now separated into two equal parts, collapsed to the ground, his remains burning and shrinking into little ashes.  
All around, the other doom demons had a recoil movment at the Marauder's defeat. Charlie, she, gave a small smile of hope, contemplating this man, or rather this war god in armor, now holder of the Purgatory Blade, victorious in this fight, and determined to win the war too.


	12. Hells War Part 3

Still pursued by the hordes of demons having gradually invaded the whole hotel by devastating the floors, Vaggie and the others continued to climb to the roof, having no other options. To slow the waves of enemies, Cherri continued to throw her bombs, aided by Angel Dust who rained down the bursts of his weapon.  
After climbing the last iron staircase, Vaggie shoved the door open violently, feeling the cold wind from outside hit her face.  
Soon she gasped at the sight of Charlie, seriously injured and on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. The princess was still alive, but was breathing hard and in great pain.  
_ "CHARLIE!" cried Vaggie, running up to her. Angel, Cherri, Husk and Nifty in turn arrived on the roof, blocking the door behind them as much as possible, but knowing that a single door would not be enough to stop the creatures.  
_ "Charlie, can you hear me?! Answer me!" cried Vaggie as she hugged Charlie, noting the serious and bloody wound on his girlfriend's ribs. Charlie moaned, staring blankly at her and smiling weakly at her.  
_ "I ... I hear you ..." was all she could say, in a very weakened voice. Vaggie couldn't hold back her tears, but also clenched her teeth in anger, feeling guilty for leaving Charlie and also for those hellish demons.  
Meanwhile, a little further up the roof, the Doom Slayer inexorably continued his carnage. Equipped with the blade of fire offered by Charlie's powers, and now clinging to his arm, the Slayer struck with all his might, decapitating, disembowelling and slicing many demons, and also causing them to burn alive with the hellfire of the blade.  
_ "They are going to break down the door!" alerted Angel, who, along with Cherri, Husk and Nifty, tried with all their might to hold back the door which gradually began to twist and be destroyed by powerful blows from behind. Vaggie was panicking, looking all around her, but seeing no way out. She looked up at the Slayer, but the Slayer was far too busy slaying the enemies around him. Around the hotel and in the sky, everywhere above the city, the endless hordes of demons continued to appear.  
_ "It's the end ..." Vaggie sighed, losing all hope.  
She looked at Charlie, unconscious in her arms, and then hugged her tighter, closing her eyes, hoping for a quick death with her girlfriend.  
Angel, Cherri, Husk and Nifty were then all thrown back by yet another brutal shock that destroyed the door and made it fall heavily to the ground. Immediately, a Baron of Hell appeared, followed by hordes of enraged Imps who quickly spilled over the roof.  
Angel and Cherri tried to retaliate, but were quickly overpowered by the Imps who disarmed them and blocked them to the ground. Husk and Nifty suffered the same fate, grabbed violently by the creatures and quickly held. Seeing Angel being beaten several times violently by the demons for struggling, Cherri went into a boundless fury.  
_ "Do not touch him, I will kill you all, you motherfuckers!" she screamed, before being hit in turn.  
Vaggie, seeing them approaching, glared. With her spear, she impaled an Imp violently in the chest, killing it. But Vaggie was quickly hit by a Hell Knight, who disarmed her and grabbed her by the neck.  
Vaggie struggled furiously, and gasped in horror as she saw two Imps come to pick up Charlie, still unconscious, to take her away.  
_ "NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!! YOU BASTARDS!!" cried Vaggie in tears, angrily.  
The Slayer, having heard Vaggie's howls, and finishing crushing the head of an Imp under his boot, noticed the capture of Charlie and all her friends, gradually taken away by the demons.  
The Slayer wanted to intervene, but the Baron of Hell stepped in and with a deafening roar, leaped towards the Slayer in surprise. The latter did not have time to react and was brutally seized by the demon. The two, in shock and their combined weight, slipped through the hotel roof.  
The Slayer and the Baron of Hell, clinging to each other, were falling at high speed, crashing through the hotel floors. As he fell, the Slayer wouldn't let it go, punching and kicking the demon, who also retaliated with his fangs and claws.  
The fall was very rapid and the two eventually passed through the last floor and crashed heavily into the hotel cellar, in an explosion of debris and dust.  
His armor having absorbed all the shocks, the Slayer had survived the fall without serious injury. However, hardly had he had time to extricate himself from the heap of debris, when the powerful hands of the Baron of Hell seized him violently from behind. Without him having time to react, the Slayer was thrown and passed through one of the brick walls in the basement and rolled several yards outside into a deserted and dirty alley. The roaring and rampaging Baron of Hell came through the hole in the wall, determined to finish off the Slayer.  
The latter, more angry than hurt, got to his feet. Having lost his weapons during the fall through the hotel, he decided to use what he found. Picking up a nearby metal trash can, he striked the Baron hard in the face, causing him to spit out some blood and several teeth.  
The Slayer then grabbed an old iron bar from the ground and used all his might to stab it in the Baron's chest. Blood spurted out and the demon roared in pain, the Slayer driving the rusty piece of iron deeper and deeper into the red flesh. The Baron struck the Slayer with a heavy blow, causing him to back up and roll for several yards. But the Slayer remained unfazed under the blows, animated by anger.  
The Slayer ran and pounced on the Baron. With his own physical strength, he powerfully tore off the two horns on the demon's head, and punctured both eyes with them. Blood exploded like geysers, the demon gone blind, roaring in intense pain. The Slayer didn't stop there. Luckily, he still had a grenade left. He grabbed it, unbuckled it and forced the demon to swallow it.  
The Slayer leaped back, and a few seconds later, a powerful explosion ensued. The entire alley was painted with the blood, guts, and pieces of bone of the Baron of Hell.  
His armor having also been sprayed with blood, the Slayer removed a piece of gut that had landed on his helmet, and returned to the destroyed basement of the hotel. Above, in the hall and upper floors, he could still hear the roars and growls of many demons.  
In the heap of rubble in the basement, the Slayer was finally able to find and collect his weapons. One by one, he checked them, seeing that they could all still be used. So much the better.  
However, there was a big problem this time around.  
_ "Slayer ..." said Vegga's voice in his helmet "... the demons took Charlie and the others to what would appear to be some kind of big mansion, towards the back of town ... I'm detecting a very strong demonic presence ... including that of this demon, Alastor ... "  
Alastor. The name raised an even greater anger in the already very wrathful mind of the Slayer. That damn demon with his bastard smile, he thought. He had to make him pay.  
Reloading all of his guns one by one again, checking the bloody blade of his chainsaw, the Slayer prepared for the ultimate fight, one that will determine the future of this dimension. He couldn't believe that this time he was going to fight to save this hell. But he promised to Charlie. And even if he could be a ruthless and heartless bastard most of the time, he was also a man of word.   
_ "Get ready, Alastor ... I'm coming for you." the Slayer growled under his helmet.

***********

Meanwhile…

In the throne room of hell, guarded by the hordes of doom demons, Alastor patiently awaited the arrival of his "special guests", but above all, the arrival of the Slayer to finally begin the final fight.  
Suddenly, a vortex of flame appeared in the middle of the room, attracting the attention of the radio demon who came to see what it was. Inside the infernal vortex, overlooking another hell of a far more monstrous appearance, three dark shapes, tall and thin stood, all holding some sort of metal septa in their hands. Alastor smiled at them, his eyes gleaming a macabre red.  
_ "Hell Priests, I salute you ..." said the demon radio in his deceptively honeyed voice.  
_ "Spare us your greetings, Alastor ..." shouted one of the priests in the shadows "... we are still waiting for our due. Where is he? Where is the one we call the Slayer?"  
_ "Oh, don't worry, our contract will be well respected ... he will come, for sure." Alastor said, very sure of himself. "Because I sent him an invitation that he can't refuse."  
With that, Alastor snapped his fingers. Two Imps demons stepped forward, holding a prisoner firmly in their claws. Charlie, bound and gagged, helpless, was thrown to the ground at Alastor's feet. The young princess moaned, seeing the radio demon staring at her with a cruel smile, and those three mysterious shapes in the vortex.  
_ "What is this?" one of the Hell Priests asked, pointing to Charlie.  
_ "This, my dear friends, will be the key to our victory against the Slayer." Alastor asserted passionately, impatiently awaiting this confrontation. Charlie, unable to act in her situation, had a thought.  
"Slayer ... please ... save us ..."


	13. Wrath of the Slayer

Despite fierce resistance at the hotel, Charlie and his companions had all been captured by the doom demons and immediately brought to Lucifer Magne's palace. In the throne room of hell, the doom demons were more and more numerous. Imps, Hell Knights, Hell Razers, Barons of Hell, Cacodemons, Mancubus ... this veritable hellish army of creatures, each more horrible than the others, was now only waiting for one thing: to be able to face their sworn enemy.  
In the throne room, Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Niffty and Husk had been gathered in a group in a corner, kneeling, hands and ankles shackled, and closely watched by several fierce Hell Knights. A Knight stepped forward and punched Angel hard in the stomach.  
_ "Is that all you got, honey?" Angel moaned in pain, with a provocative smile. "I've seen much more painful spankings before."  
Furious at Angel's willful provocations, the Knight redoubled his violence and punched him again in the face, causing Angel to fall to the ground. Seeing her friend being beaten like this, Cherri clenched her teeth and fists, shaking with anger.  
_ "Leave him, you ..." she roared fiercely, but was quickly brought to her knees by the blow of a Knight behind her. Niffty was shaking with fear, huddled against Husk who remained silent, but showed deep anger, especially towards Alastor. Vaggie was also silent, but showed more concern for Charlie, seeing her further into the room.  
Charlie had been brought to her knees in the middle of the throne room, her hands still chained behind her back and held by strong padlocks to the floor. In addition, several Hell Knights were always around her to watch her. The young princess, knowing that there was no point in trying to force her apparently demonic chains, looked up at her father's throne. Alastor sat there, acting as if the throne was his now, and humming a melody as if to wait.  
_ "Why are you doing this, Alastor?" asked Charlie who had been stripped of his gag.  
_ "So you do not have the taste for surprises, my dear?" the radio demon replied slyly with its usual unhealthy smile. "Why tell you? It would take away all the flavor of the wait… however, I myself have a little surprise for you. I think this is the perfect time for ... a little family reunion."  
With those last words, Alastor snapped his fingers. In the seconds that followed, a metallic noise was heard in the room. Two figures descended from the ceiling, both chained, arms crossed. Charlie opened wide eyes in horror at the sight of these two other prisoners.  
_"Mom! Dad!" Charlie yelled, trying to struggle unsuccessfully against the chains. Lucifer and Lilith were both there, but seemingly unconscious, barely breathing. Charlie and all his companions in misfortune witnessed the imprisonment of the King and Queen of Hell. How could this have been possible?  
_ "Alastor! What did you do to them?!" Charlie asked, both desperate and angry with him. The radio demon took a macabre pleasure to answer her by coming to her, taking her by the chin.  
_ "Rest assured, they are still alive. I wanted the whole royal family to be present to witness my new triumph ... you imagine: for the first time in our hell, the Doom Slayer appeared, in order to face the most powerful demonic forces in existence ... the Slayer's final fight will be broadcast all over hell and everyone will witness my victory over the demons' ultimate enemy ... it will be magnificent!"  
Alastor spoke with great and terrifying passion, his crazy eyes shining and his smile bigger than ever. So he planned to broadcast his victory over the Slayer everywhere, as he had once broadcast all his victories over the demons he had slain to appropriate their forces. A victory over an enemy like the Slayer would secure Alastor an even greater reputation, as well as considerable new power. But Charlie refused to believe such a thing.  
_ "You will never succeed in defeating the Slayer!" cried the princess defiantly. But Alastor wasn't worried about Charlie's words and continued to smile.  
_ "Oh, I think on the contrary that I have already won, because, you see, dear ... I now know the weak point of the Slayer ... you!"  
Charlie gasped.  
_"Me?" she sighed. "But ... no ... the Slayer won't be blinded by his feelings ... I know him ... he won't hesitate to sacrifice me if it will allow him to destroy you all ... and if this is the only way to save my kingdom, I would consent to this sacrifice!"  
A little more, Vaggie had heard and gasped in horror. But she knew Charlie was telling the truth. The Slayer was not known for his compassion. Alastor, on the other hand, didn't seem very convinced by Charlie's words.  
_ "I think you overestimate him, princess." he said confidently "... of course, his violence and his power are undeniable facts, but above all, he remains a vulgar human in an armor."  
Charlie lowered his head, and in turn emitted a dark little laugh, to which Alastor looked puzzled at first, raising an eyebrow.  
_ "On the contrary, Alastor ..." Charlie said looking up at him, and smiling defiantly "it is you who have underestimated your enemy ... you think you are dealing with a mere mortal, but you're so far from the truth ... he is the god of destruction ... the sword that rip and tear the hells ... all, even in the most remote worlds, fear his mark ... the mark of the beast ... he is the DOOM SLAYER!!"  
BOOM! Suddenly, the two large doors of the throne room were torn apart and fell heavily to the ground, crushing several demons, after a huge explosion. The whole room was shaken and everyone had their attention. The doom demons began to growl and roar.  
Out of the towering, thick cloud of black smoke came a lonely, silent form. At the sight of him, all the demons cringed. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and their friends smiled in relief for the first time when they saw him arrive.  
The Slayer was there, walking with a slow, heavy but determined step. His smoldering armor was covered in a bit of flames, but he didn't give a fuck about, the fire failing to even damage his armor. All around him, the hordes of demons dared not approach.   
The Slayer looked around, seeing all this army around him, but showing no fear, on the contrary. The sparkle in his eye showed even more pronounced hatred.  
Not surprised by the explosive arrival of the Slayer, Alastor kept smiling. With a snap of his fingers, he had ordered the demons to gather Charlie and her group of prisoner friends into one group, right in front of the throne. Lucifer and Lilith had been unhooked from their chains and put on with their daughter.  
_ "Slayer!" Charlie yelled pulling on her chains, but held back by a demon.  
_ "Looks like it's going to be time for your beating, strawberry smile." Angel said provocatively to Alastor. But the radio demon didn't listen to him, showing no fear and came to the side of the group of prisoners.  
_ "Welcome to you, Slayer, for what will be your last performance." Alastor said theatrically, coming gently to put one of his claws under Charlie's throat. Seeing him do this, Vaggie clenched her teeth in anger and wanted to keep him from touching Charlie, but couldn't. The Slayer had stopped walking, surrounded by hordes of doom demons, but remained silent, unfazed, his glare fixed on the demon radio.  
_ "But what would a good show ending be without a touch of drama, right?" Alastor continued. "the strong, lonely hero, coming to the aid of his friends, but will he succeed? Can he defeat his enemy's army? That's what we'll see, right now."  
With that, Alastor snapped his fingers again. Immediately behind him a large dark vortex ripped through the air and formed.  
From that same vortex emerged large, vile black tentacles, seemingly controlling by Alastor's strong will. The tentacles grabbed Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Lucifer and Lilith, Niffty and Husk, and carried them all inside the vortex.  
_ "No, let go of us!" Vaggie yelled before disappearing.  
_ "Help! Slayer ..." Charlie yelled too, before sinking in turn into the vortex. Once all his prisoners were taken in his vortex, Alastor stepped back.  
_ "Now, Slayer, let's see how far your determination can take you. Come get me and save your companions ... well, if you can survive by then."  
With a macabre laugh, Alastor leaps into his own vortex and disappeared. The Slayer now found himself alone, completely surrounded by the demonic army, which moved closer and closer to tear him to pieces.   
Imps, Hell Knights and Razers, Barons of Hell, Cacodemons, Mancubus, Revenants ... all growled and roared in an abominable orchestra, rejoicing at the idea of finally slaughtering their Nemesis.  
But the Slayer, still so calm despite the shitty situation he was in, gave a sort of cruel little smile under his helmet. From his back, he seized a new weapon, undoubtedly the most powerful of all his arsenal ... Initials had been engraved on it: BFG 9000!  
The first closest demons, approaching, then saw the weapon and the letters marked on it, and had a little movement of surprise, even recoil.  
Without further ado, the Slayer activated the weapon. The BFG began to emit a loud charging sound, an electric green glow accumulating more and more on the barrel. Some demons in the huge horde, seeing this, reacted with fear and started to recoil, guessing what this weapon was. But most of the demons, too blinded by their thirst for blood and death, roared even louder and all leaped towards the Slayer to literally cover him and tear him to pieces.  
_ "Maximum power of the BFG reached!" Vega indicated.  
The Slayer didn't wait any longer, and as the horde prepared to reach him, fired.  
A huge green sphere of plasma and electricity exploded out of the weapon, illuminating the entire throne room and hitting the front ranks of the demonic horde head-on. The result was no surprise.  
The demons hit first were completely pulverized by the explosion. The plasma discharge then spread at a lightning speed like a real shock wave through the whole army. By tens and dozens, the demons were struck and exploded, unleashing real geysers of blood, flesh and bones. Even the biggest demons couldn't resist and saw their bodies being torn apart by the power of the BFG 9000. The Slayer looked around, the horde being completely wiped out.  
In just two minutes, the entire horde had been pulverized with a single shot from the weapon. Silence fell immediately. His armor completely covered in blood and pieces of demon flesh, the Slayer looked around. The floor, the walls, and even the ceiling, the whole throne room was covered in blood, bloody pieces, pieces of bones and torn demon limbs. Not a single part of the room had remained immaculate. An indescribable stench of death and blood now permeated the place. The Slayer gently tapped the BFG 9000, showing that he really loved this weapon, and put it behind his back.  
He could have chosen to use it when Alastor was still there and pulverize him with the whole horde. But on the one hand, it would have been too sweet and quick a death for him. The Slayer wanted to reserve the right to grant him a much slower and more violent death.  
Walking on the ground covered in blood and flesh, the Slayer advanced to the dark vortex of Alastor which had remained open.  
_ "My scanners can't penetrate this vortex. I have no idea what's behind it." Vega says.  
It doesn't matter, the Slayer thought to himself. Taking back his trusty shotgun, loading it with new ammunition, and without the slightest hesitation, he in turn leaps into the vortex, ready to face the unknown.


	14. Last Act

The Slayer had been falling for very long minutes now through a twisted and endless tunnel. All around him, light and darkness mingled, kept twisting and moving in an anarchic and rude manner. Blasts of flame and electricity sometimes manifested, as well as monstrous tentacles rising from the distortion, and trying to grab the Doom Slayer as it fell. In his helmet, Vega's scanners were completely out of order. Suddenly, the tunnel seemed to tear, like paper, letting emanate from its growing fissure of the swarming darkness, which little by little, came to cover the Slayer without his being able to prevent it.  
The Slayer was suddenly thrown out of the veil of darkness, and made a dizzying fall of several hundred yards before landing heavily on rocky ground. Once again, his praetor armor absorbed the impact. His shotgun still in hand, the Slayer sat up silently, watching this new environment that had just appeared around him.  
The ground he was standing on had a rocky consistency, but was black and sticky like ink. There was no sign of vegetation except a few large dead black trees with hooked branches giving them the appearance of giant gaunt hands. In this huge dark place were also terrifying-looking hills and mountains, like giant sharp teeth. The sky was not to be outdone, a bloody red and red flashes exploding from black clouds.  
Vega's voice was not heard, the headset continuing to be messed up by this strange dimension. The Slayer also heard strange sounds echoed in this place. Like the constant crackling of old radio, along with distant, sinister snickers, from Alastor's voice.  
_ "Well done, Slayer ..." Alastor's voice echoed all around him. "You played the first part of the final act brilliantly. But now it's time for the second and last part."  
The Slayer gave a deep growl of anger, standing ready and preparing his shotgun to fire.  
_ "Slayer!" then shouted a familiar feminine voice, which caught the attention of the Slayer who was preparing to shoot, but lowered his gun when he saw who it was.  
It was Charlie. Freed from her chains, the young princess ran to the man. Behind her, following her closely, Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Niffty and Husk, all free and alive as well. However, Lucifer and Lilith were missing.  
More than reassured to see the Slayer here and alive, Charlie shed tears and snuggled up against him forcefully.  
_ "Thank you ... thank you for coming ..." Charlie moaned in tears. The Slayer said nothing, but in a somewhat reserved but nonetheless sincere gesture, gently patted the princess on the shoulder. Charlie didn't take his silence badly, knowing him.  
_ "Yes ... even if you are not really known to be the friend of demons ... thank you for what you do, for us ..." said Vaggie, admitting that the help of the Slayer was indispensable. The Slayer looked at her and gave her a slight nod.  
_ "Yeah, thanks dude…" Angel said in turn, coming over to give the Slayer a friendly, hard pat on the shoulder. "I would have offered to reward you in my own way, but you've already made it clear that you weren't interested in my services. So… a brofist, is it okay?"  
With that, Angel clenched his fist with a smile. Charlie and Vaggie sighed in annoyance at this, also fearing the Slayer's reaction. Harry looked at Angel's fist in front of him and raised an eyebrow. But to everyone's surprise, the Slayer decided to brofist with Angel, in a rather reserved manner, but did it anyway. Everyone else was surprised. In all of history, Angel was surely the only demon to brofist with the Doom Slayer.  
_ "Damn, where are we?" said Cherri, who meanwhile, along with Niffty and Husk, looked around with incomprehension.  
_ "Oh dear, this place ... this place is disgusting!" Niffty cried hysterically.  
_ "It's Alastor's dimension ... that asshole had already told me about it, but I was too drunk to listen to him until the end ..." Husk said darkly. "This is where he attracted the most powerful demons, then killed them and stole their powers."  
A demon capable of creating its own dimension? Alastor's power was decidedly much greater than expected.  
The Slayer then walked over to Charlie and Vaggie.  
_ "Where are Lucifer and Lilith?" he asked with his dark voice.  
_ "I don't know ..." Charlie sighed sadly "... we all woke up here, lost and without our chains. My parents weren't there. We walked straight ahead, until find you here."  
Charlie, too worried about her parents, was desperate, and Vaggie hugged her to comfort her a little.  
Suddenly, the whole ground was shaken by a violent tremor which made everyone lose their balance. In the sky, the lightning redoubled in intensity and violence. A huge chasm had formed a few meters from the group. From this immense rock crevice emanated great and terrifying red flames.  
Then, slowly but surely, a giant shape began to emerge from the rift. The Slayer, Charlie and the rest of the group looked up at this growing monstrous thing, the shadow of which now covered them all.  
_ "Oh fuck me ..." Angel gasped, eyes wide.  
All recognized the giant creature that had just appeared from the pit of flames. That red and black costume ... those horns ... those red eyes ... that carnivorous smile ...  
_ "Alastor!" Charlie gasped in horror.  
By its immense powers, the radio demon had increased in size, now measuring almost a hundred meters tall. His eyes were redder than before and pupilless and shone like torches. Her skin had turned completely black. Her smile was even bigger and her teeth had turned shiny yellow. Large horns, like a monstrous stag's antler, had grown on its head, giving him a bestial appearance. All around him, large black, undulating tentacles appeared.  
_ "So this is your true form, bastard!" Vaggie growled angrily, protecting Charlie by stepping in front of her. The group then saw two small shapes held by Alastor's black tentacles. Charlie gasped in horror as he recognized them.  
_"Mother! Father!" she screamed, wanting to go to their aid, but Vaggie grabbed her by the arm. The King and Queen of the Underworld were unconscious. Alastor roared mightily, unleashing his power around him even more, intensifying a storm. Its tentacles brought Lucifer and Lilith up to his jawbone, and for all to see, he swallowed them whole. Charlie screamed even more, seeing her parents being swallowed by this monster.  
_ "So, Slayer ... what are you going to do now?" roared Alastor, whose voice had grown deeper and more distorted, and had tripled in power. "Will you dare to confront me, knowing that the parents of your dear princess are inside of me? Will you take the risk of pulverizing me with them, under the eyes of the one who believes in you?"  
Charlie had fallen to her knees, in tears, supported by Vaggie and Angel. The Slayer on his side, stood coldly, his fists clenched and his furious gaze focused on the giant demon. He looked over his shoulder for a moment, seeing the young Hell Princess, who looked up in tears at him. Although he had learned to like Charlie, the Slayer made her understand, by his gaze, that his choice was already made and that he would stick to it, no matter what the consequences were. Shocked, Charlie wasn't surprised though ... she knew it and accepted it ... the Slayer was not the man to put feelings and compassion before his duty ...  
_ "Whether she loves me or hates me afterwards, I don't care ... I'm going to rid the universe of your fucking existence!" the Slayer growled under his helmet, reloading his weapons and bracing for this new fight.  
_ "Slayer ..." Charlie moaned, but couldn't help but accept this harsh reality. Vaggie, Angel and the others were confused by what was going on.  
Alastor, for his part, delighted at the Slayer's response, expressed his treacherous joy with a twisted and powerful laugh.  
_"Yes! Yes!" he screamed with morbid joy. "This is what I wanted to hear! The lone warrior, the god of destruction, this is what you are! All that drama and tension! It will be a wonderful last fight! When the storm is over, one of us two will be dead! Come on, Slayer!"  
_ "I am not a god ... I am not a man ... I am nightmare to you all!" the Slayer replied very coldly with his dark voice, which made Charlie and the others shudder with fear.  
Annoyed by the demon radio's provocations, the Slayer let his rage explode. Having to wait for the BFG to fully reload, he picked up his heavy machine gun. With a heavy step but extremely swiftly, the Slayer started running towards Alastor, while strafing towards him. The detonations echoed from the barrel of the weapon, hitting the immense body of Alastor, who although injured by the projectiles, continued to laugh madly.   
Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Husk and Niffty stared, all in amazement, the Slayer causing the flaming blade Charlie had given him to appear on his wrist with her power, speeding up his run more and more, and with supernatural strength, leap fearlessly in the direction of the giant Alastor spreading its tentacles and infernal storm around him, ready to welcome his adversary.  
_ "SAVE US, DOOM SLAYER!!" Charlie yelled desperately.  
_ "IT'S TIME TO END IT!" roared the Slayer in all his rage as he leaped towards his final enemy.  
_ "Oh no ... we have company ..." Cherri said noticing something behind her, and preparing bombs in her hands. The others also looked and then saw a horde of demons, Imps, appearing from the surroundings and rushing towards them like a veritable living tide.


	15. Farewell

"Ok, it's time to some BOOM BOOM!" Cherri roared with sure enthusiasm, showing a carnivorous smile and her bright eye. She began to run at high speed, throwing bombs by dozens like real rain on the Imps. Explosions erupted, pulverizing and killing many demons in a veritable geyser of blood, bone and scorched flesh.  
_ "Haha, hey Cherri, leave some for the others!" Angel said, picking up his machine guns and unleashing shootouts on the approaching hordes of Imps. Husk and Niffty had also been able to recover weapons and were busy repelling the approaching demons.   
Meanwhile, Charlie had been kneeling on the rocky, ashy ground, her cheeks wet from her tears and unable to act. Vaggie, kneeling in front of her, grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her to make her react.  
_ "Charlie, come on! We have to move now!" Vaggie yelled anxiously. Charlie seemed to come back to reality then, shaking his head slightly and seeing his friends fighting against the growing demonic hordes.  
An Imp leaped angrily towards them, but Vaggie intervened, piercing his jaw with her spear and pinning him to the ground. Charlie then turned his gaze to another fight, just as brutal and spectacular.  
The Slayer had leapt up, striking Alastor's body with the flaming sword, and was now running around the giant demon, pulling and emptying the magazines of all of his weapons one by one, while quickly and nimbly avoiding with rolls and other acrobatics movments the tentacles and the devastating shock waves that Alastor sent over him. The storm had intensified, now almost forming a gigantic infernal tornado surrounding Alastor and the Slayer.  
Charlie wished she wanted to help him, but on the other hand, she risked killing her parents trapped inside Alastor's body. Charlie also knew that the Slayer would not hesitate to kill them if it could destroy Alastor, and that there was nothing she could do to prevent it. She then decided to focus on the fight that led her friends.  
_ "Stand back, Vaggie ... it will hurt a lot!" Charlie growled, whose gaze had just changed. Vaggie was puzzled, but soon saw Charlie's eyes fill with blood and a very powerful demonic aura emanating from his body. A flaming pentagram formed under the princess. Vaggie took several steps back, stunned.  
_ "Charlie …"  
Kneeling in the ash, hair fluttering in the air, the princess moaned in excruciating pain as she let her demonic part manifest again. From the pentagram manifested a swirling halo of hellfire, surrounding the princess like a real shield. Vaggie had to pull back further from the heat. Alerted by what was happening, Angel, Cherri, Husk and Niffty saw what was going on. The Imps also seemed bewildered.  
The earth began to tremble around the princess. Screaming in pain and anger towards the dark sky, Charlie showed her fangs sharpening in her jaw, her great horns springing from her forehead and her demonic wings piercing the skin of her back to unfurl. Her claws lengthened, almost forming sickles.  
Charlie slowly stood up, surrounded by her hellish flames, and showed the darkest gaze at the Imps horde. Vaggie was in shock. She didn't recognize her girlfriend at all.  
Then, without saying a word, Charlie flew away with superhuman speed, and like real lightning falling from the sky, hit the first Imp, making his head explode with a kick.  
_ "Oh damn, it's ... is that thing is... Charlie?" Angel asked, completely stunned.  
_ "Yes, I'm afraid ..." Vaggie replied.

Meanwhile, the Slayer had used up most of his ammo, and despite his body being riddled with projectiles and bleeding, Alastor still resisted, even crazier than before.  
A tentacle managed to violently strike the Slayer who was thrown against a rock wall. Crashing to the ground, his armor having largely absorbed the shock, the man moaned in anger and pain. He wanted to get back on his feet, but Alastor gave him no respite. With another tentacle, he grabs the Slayer by the foot, lifting him into the air and forcefully throwing him against another large boulder. The Slayer slipped through the rock, causing it to explode, and rolled for several yards. Again, his armor was protecting him, but was starting to show some signs of weakness. One of his shoulder armor had been badly damaged from the repeated shocks. He also felt that one of his forearms was broken, barely able to move it. The Slayer gritted his teeth and tightened his wrist armor even more to keep his forearm stable. The pain was immense, but the Slayer managed to resist, letting all his rage guide him in this fight.   
Several of his weapons were now empty. He could choose to use the latest BFG ammo, but he wanted to keep it for the time being.  
_ "I detected a strong demonic activity not far from here ... it seems that the main Gore Nest is here, in this dimension ... if it is destroyed, it will cause a chain reaction that will destroy all the nests present in Pentagram City."  
The Slayer had listened briefly, but had to stay focused on his fight for now.  
_"Give up!" Alastor roared, very sure of himself and letting his power emanate even more, accentuating the storm. "Even the great Doom Slayer has his limits!"  
_ "You take the bet?" the Slayer replied coldly, running towards his enemy again. Alastor sent out a tentacle, but the Slayer cut it open with the chainsaw, in an explosion of blood and black flesh. Unfortunately, the chainsaw broke down, having used up too much gasoline.  
Another tentacle hit the Slayer in the chest, pushing him back again. Rolling on the ground, the Slayer felt the skeleton of one of his legs shatter, making him wince in pain. But despite the pain and injury, he refused to give up, possessed by his anger. Managing to get up, he blocked his injured leg with the plates of his armor, to manage to walk. Every step was torture, but he chose to ignore it. Alastor admired this.  
_ "Hmmm ... such a will to destroy ... such anger worthy of the greatest gods of chaos ... you could make an excellent demon."  
The Slayer stopped dead at the words. His clenched fists began to shake and Alastor then saw, through the visor of the helmet, the murderous gaze the man was giving him.  
_ "What did you fucking said? ..." the Slayer growled under his helmet. At the man's reaction, for the very first time, Alastor lost his confident smile.  
The Slayer walked into a daze. Shaking with rage all over his body, the sword of flame on his wrist redoubled in intensity. Fists clenched, the Slayer began to howl in rage, his monstrous voice echoing throughout the area. The cry was so powerful that it managed to frighten the hordes of Imps, who began to flee like scared puppies, under the puzzled gazes of Charlie and her group. But they quickly understood what had terrified these demons. Charlie then noticed what was happening to the Slayer.  
As if he no longer felt the pain at all, the Slayer resumed running fiercely towards Alastor, preparing to slaughter him.  
The Radio Demon, however, was not determined to let it go. Raising his arms forcefully, Alastor summoned another of his terrifying powers. This time no tentacles, but the sky literally tore apart above the demon. A huge red vortex formed, spitting out of its hole a shower of flaming comets that began to bombard the entire dimension, causing colossal damage. The Slayer was stopped in his run and was forced to run to avoid the fireballs.  
_"Protect yourself!" Vaggie shouted at the others under this hellish downpour. Angel and Cherri grabbed Niffty and Husk and all together leaped into a crevice to try and get some cover. Vaggie then noticed Charlie who started walking towards the Slayer.  
_ "Charlie, what are you doing ?!" Vaggie told her, taking her by the arm.  
_ "You know very well, Vaggie ..." replied the princess with determination "... he has helped us so many times. It's finally time for me to pay my debt to him."  
With that, Charlie spread his demonic wings and flew in the direction of the fight, under Vaggie's distraught gaze.

The fireballs were more and more numerous, so much so that several times, the Slayer was thrown by the waves of the explosions. His armor was covered in ash and still taking some damage. But as a fireball was about to crash right into him, Charlie surged out of the air at full speed, and using his demon strength, managed to lift the Slayer and take him with her.  
Held by the shoulders, the Slayer then saw Charlie hold him, flying several tens of meters in the air. Alastor, chuckling at the situation, didn't hesitate to talk to them.  
_ "Chaos! Desolation! A magnificent spectacle! Like Molière, we will all die on stage! One last masterful act!" roared the Radio Demon in its murderous madness. The Slayer understood immediately. This vortex and these fireballs ... this madman of Alastor is going to explode his own dimension, with him and them inside. The Slayer looked around for a solution, and finally found it. Further in the midst of the chaos, he saw the small vortex that had served him to come into this dimension. He was still present, but unfortunately began to disappear little by little. It was the only way out.  
_ "Charlie! You and the others, go back to the vortex! This dimension will completely explode!" ordered the Slayer.  
_ "But ... and you? And my parents?" Charlie replied in panic. The Slayer then made a gesture that she never thought she saw. With his hand, he tore a small piece of his armor and placed it in one of Charlie's hands, who took it, bewildered, but afraid to understand.  
_ "But ... no ... you don't have to do that! I refuse!" Charlie said, tears in his eyes and shaking his head.  
_ "I am not the friend of the demons, Charlie ..." said the Slayer to him "believe me, it is better that we never see each other again ... trust me."  
With these words admittedly harsh but filled with a certain truth, the Slayer forced Charlie to let go, and she could do nothing.  
_"NO!" the princess screamed as the Slayer quickly fell from the sky, and already prepped her BFG in her hand. He voluntarily dropped into Alastor's jaw, who swallowed it like an insect. Seeing this in horror, Charlie clenched his teeth, putting aside his pain and quickly walked over to Vaggie and the others who had taken refuge in the crevice. The dimension floor was starting to crumble, spewing out geysers of molten lava.  
_ "Run towards the vortex, quickly!" Charlie ordered the others, who obeyed without hesitation and began to run while avoiding the explosions of fireballs. Charlie stood back, to see Alastor, further away, who seemed to be choking on something stuck in his throat. The Radio Demon then coughed very heavily, spitting out two shapes that fell to the ground. Charlie recognized them immediately. His parents! The Slayer had managed to find them in Alastor's body and brought them out. But ... what about the Slayer? He had stayed inside! Charlie then guessed what he was going to do.  
Drawing on all of his demonic power, Charlie increased his flight speed, managing to take his parents with her and move away towards the vortex that was really starting to disappear. Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Husk and Niffty had managed to cross it and return to Pentagram City. One more effort ... and finally, Charlie also manages to cross the vortex with her father and mother, saving their life.  
Meanwhile, the Slayer had remained in Alastor's giant body and with his flaming blade to his wrist, enjoyed shredding flesh and making his way to a specific location. Alastor, feeling all the wounds inflicted on his body, was starting to weaken, but kept his crazy smile on regardless.  
Beginning to be crushed by the filthy entrails and appearing alive of the demon, the Slayer succeeded in achieving what he wanted: Alastor's dark heart, his main source of power. Without hesitation, the Slayer thrust the BFG's cannon as deep as possible into the flesh of the heart, spilling black blood profusely. The Slayer set the weapon's power above its limit, causing it to overheat and turn it into a real bomb.  
But in contact with the heart of the demon, the Slayer was then assailed by strange visions ... he saw Alastor, in full discussion with three demonic priests ... the latter seemed to make a deal with Alastor ... The Slayer then understood that his coming to Pentagram City was no accident ... when he was banished by Samuel Hayden, the demonic priests, at Alastor's request, used their demonic magic to teleport the Slayer to this new hell. Those priests from hell ... so it was all their fault ...  
_ "There's only one thing demons are better at than me ..." the Slayer growled, finger on the trigger "... they're better at dying!"  
He pressed. The green energy of the BFG immediately unleashed in a veritable explosion that enveloped the heart, the Slayer and spread throughout Alastor's body like a real killer tide, pulverizing everything in its path. Alastor froze, roaring skyward as his entire body and dimension were engulfed in the explosion of the BFG mixed with those of the fireballs. Absolutely everything was disintegrated, in an explosion a thousand times more powerful than the atomic bomb.

Meanwhile, Charlie had been able to cross the vortex with his parents just in time, the vortex having closed permanently within seconds. Around her, Vaggie, Angel, Cherri, Husk and Niffty were all sitting on the floor, exhausted but at least still alive. Lucifer and Lilith were still unconscious, not having recovered all their strength yet, but were breathing. Seeing Charlie, Vaggie, in tears, hugged her tightly and kissed her lovingly.  
_ "I was so scared ..." Vaggie cried "... but ... what about the Slayer?"  
Charlie then showed a most saddened look and looked down at the small piece of armor she held in the palm of her hand.  
_ "It's over ..." Charlie sighed sadly.


	16. The Eternal

_ "Alastor is dead ... but that doesn't matter ... that idiot will have served us well in the end ... thanks to him, the Slayer has finally disappeared." one of the Hell priests in the shadows growled with satisfaction.  
_ "Hmmm, but we still provided him with considerable power ... what a waste for an insect like him ..." grumbled the second priest, less enthusiastic than his congener.  
_ "Whatever ..." intervened the third and last of the priests, joining the other two and ending their conversation. "Puppets like him are easily replaced. And now, without the Slayer to get in our way, we can finally focus on our true goal."  
With these sinister words, the three high priests of hell, gathered around a single pedestal, contemplated with lust an image appearing in a sphere of red glass ... an image of the planet earth … around the three priests, hellish legions of demons stood ready for the next invasion.

*********

More than six months had now passed and little by little Pentagram City had been able to slowly recover. Alastor's death and the destruction of the main Gore Nest in the explosion had triggered a chain reaction as expected that destroyed all other Gore Nests present. The doom demons were gone, ending the invasion. Lucifer and Lilith, having recovered their strength, were able to resume their reign. Although they knew the Doom Slayer was present, they had chosen not to talk about it anymore and have the demons of Pentagram City no longer talk about it, so as not to cause panic again.  
Husk and Niffty had resumed their respective jobs at the hotel, although a lot of work had to be done as a result of the battle against the demons.   
Cherri Bomb had resumed her criminal activities, and with the death of Sir Pentious, had been able to expand her territory in the city. Now, her main activity was harming Angel Dust's boss, Valentino, who had recently crossed the line and threatened Angel with death following a disappointment. Angel, though usually proud, couldn't hold back the pain and confided in his friend Cherri.  
But one evening, Angel, on his way to work, found his boss, Valentino, dead. The demon had been beheaded with a blade and his body was thrown violently through a wall. Later in his own room, Angel had found a message addressed to him, saying:  
"No need to thank me for Valentino. That asshole deserved what I did to him. Burn this message after reading it. For the good of all of you, and especially for Charlie, better than in this hell, everyone thinks I'm dead. I am not the friend of demons, but I am happy to have been able to be yours. Farewell."  
Guessing easily who that message was, Angel Dust smirked as he sat up on his bed. Respecting the messenger's will, Angel put the message in his fireplace, watching the paper burn, slowly devoured by the flames. Sighing softly, Angel lay down on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling.  
_ "Thanks, Slayer ..." he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

***********

Even though life in Pentagram City had been able to resume its normal course, Charlie, for those six months, had remained sad. She thought she was able to mourn the loss of the Slayer. Although he was the enemy of her people, she had respect and admiration, and even had feelings for him. However, she understood what kind of man he was. Impenetrable, totally impossible to understand and doomed to remain a loner for all eternity. More than cruel fate, she thought, as she stood thoughtfully on the balcony of her private room in the hotel.   
_"You don't sleep?" Vaggie said then, in a nightgown, stepping onto the balcony and looking at Charlie, concerned. The princess looked at her and replied, gently shaking her head. Sensing that this was wrong, Vaggie walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking up at the red sky with her.  
_ "Even though I was afraid of him ... I admit I miss him too." Vaggie said.  
_ "How was he doing?" Charlie asked then "... how did he manage to endure the life he was leading? All this destruction and death and violence ... how can you aspire to such a life? Why endure it?"  
Vaggie shrugged, also knowing the great and terrifying mystery the Slayer embodied. Charlie then lowered his gaze to her pendant around her neck, along with the small piece of Praetor armor she had kept with her, as a memento of her unique and privileged encounter with this legendary warrior. Vaggie then comes to place a loving kiss on Charlie's lips, and the two women looked at each other with a tender smile.  
_ "Come on ... it's late and we have work ahead ... let's make him proud of us." Vaggie told her, to which Charlie nodded and followed her into the bedroom, closing the balcony window behind her.

***********

Two years had passed. The Three Priests of Hell plan had now come to fruition. Earth was now under a demonic invasion and more than half of humanity had been killed. Big cities were now battlegrounds where ruins, chaos and death reigned. The human world was nothing more than a gigantic orgy of blood and carnage perpetrated by demonic hordes. Human resistance had established itself, but in the face of demons and their priests, humans had no hope of winning ...  
But there is always hope in the end.  
_ "I have located the position of the first priest of hell. I am preparing the teleportation." said Vega's synthetic voice on the monitor screen. Beside, the Slayer walked silently, slowly, to his improved armor. Putting on the helmet, checking his wrist blade, and reloading all of his weapons one by one, the Eternal Lone Warrior could hear warning communications ringing out from the earth, begging for help.  
Shotgun in hand, the Doom Slayer then stepped forward, fully equipped and ready. His gaze fell on this devastated and dark planet Earth, a gigantic flaming pentagram having drawn itself on its surface, as if to indicate that now, the earth belonged to hell.  
Sounding his rifle magazine, the Slayer frowned under his visor. It was time for RIP and TEAR again!

THE END


End file.
